The Assassin
by AvengingStar
Summary: The ellimist has sent an assassin and a war between he and the visser is about to begin. The animorphs are torn and it's about to get very personal. Sorry for some viewing problems EVERYONE BETTER READ AND REVIEW!
1. A word of warning

It's been a while, college is busy.

Hope everyone likes my new stuff.

Marco

We were in the barn.

Another perfect Saturday wasted by the Yeerks.

Earlier, like when I was still sleeping, my telephone range. It was Erek the Chee, and he sounded worried. Fifteen minutes later I was scribbling a note to my dad about having to be at Jakes house and running out the door. I actually rode my bike to Jake's knowing that it would help me release some tension and slow my racing mind.

This was not good. Jake agreed.

And that is why I am sitting on a hay bale at nine thirty on a Saturday morning instead of sleeping in till noon then getting up and eating cold pizza from two nights ago.

"Marco?" I had zoned out but at the sound of my name I looked at Jake.

"It's okay Marco; we all know you have the attention span and the mentality of a goldfish." Rachel looked smug and amazingly awake.

Prince Jake, What does the attention span of a goldfish have to do with Marco? 

"Don't call me Prince. And they only have 22 second attention spans." Jake rolled his eyes, Ax clearly didn't understand. "Anyways we have a problem." He motioned to me.

Personally I think we always have a problem.

"Yeah, according to Erek the Visser has an assassin looking for us. Except this guy isn't a Yeerk, according to Erek's sources nobody seems to know who this guy is. Even real Yeerks don't know who this guy is. And apparently even the Visser can't control him."

I stopped for a moment to let this news sink in.

"That could work to our advantage though," Cassie finally spoke up. She if any of this understands people on that deeper level. "If the Visser can't control him that doesn't necessarily make him loyal does it?"

Sometimes I love Cassie. I smiled.

"Strangely enough, Erek said the same thing. He said the Visser doesn't trust this guy, he won't even come to Earth. He's been transporting his important officers to the blade ship for meetings. I think the Visser is afraid."

He may be a useful ally, then again if he is an assassin. I couldn't help but notice the sneer in Ax's voice.

"If the Visser is afraid we need to attack him now." Rachel of course. "His guard may be up but if he's expecting an attack from one side and he get's it from the other."

Cassie

I looked over at Tobias, he was in human morph stretched out on a hay bales. Silently watching Rachel go on about how we needed to attack.

I smiled. Tobias is not a morning person.

I looked over to Jake. I could already see he had a plan. He and Marco get this gleam in their eyes, almost a glow. He looked over at Rachel silently pleading for me to shut her up.

"Rachel, before we can attack the Visser we need to make sure we aren't going to get attacked ourselves."

She seemed to take this into consideration giving Jake the opening he needed.

"She's right. What we need to do is go public, draw as much attention to ourselves and let this assassin find us. That was we can decide where and how our first meeting takes place."

Silence, I finally noticed it. The others were arguing but I swear I heard something, then everything got quiet again.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Everyone looked at me. I think I heard something and I know it's not my parents. They went out of town today because it's their anniversary.

"We didn't hear anything," Marco shrugged then went back to arguing.

The nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

I felt strange, as if I was watching this whole scent from another person's eyes. I saw myself mucking a stall and Jake casually leaning against a cage. I watched Tobias lay stretched out on hay and Ax eating the box of candy my dad had hid in here for my mom but forgotten. And as if in a strange dance I watched Marco and Rachel argue.

I was back in the construction site. That night, the Andalite prince… His voice in my head…Cassie…

I dropped the pitchfork.

"Guys we're not alone." My dad once told me that the ticklish feeling of hair standing up on the back of your neck was nature's way of telling you get as far away from where ever you are as quickly as possible. Now they saw my tension and finally they felt it too.

Ax and Tobias began demorphing as fast as they could. Not fast enough.

Jake

"Guys we're not alone."

I turned just in time to see the silhouette in the doorway, a silhouette holding a Dracon beam.

Ax and Tobias were vulnerable in mid-morph, the rest of us were our human selves. I felt like a fool. He raised the Dracon beam, but did not speak. He motioned me to move over with the others. Cautiously I did, never letting my back be turned to him. He watched in almost fascination as Tobias and Ax finished demorphing.

Finally he moved into the light.

Sorry for the cliffy, have to get to class.


	2. Face to face

Sorry for leaving it how I did yesterday, I didn't mean that. Anyways I don't own animorphs or any other of K.A.'s characters, but the story is mine. Hopefully I will get to write more on my other stories.

I want to know if I should continue Elfangor, I like that story but I messed up in the last chapter or so. Anyways should I continue it as is, or should I rewrite the last chapter and move on from there? Please read and review this and that if you like and help me out here.

On with the story…..

Rachel

Time seemed to stop. The man just stood there silently, unmoving. It seemed he was almost mocking us. We were trapped and he knew it.

Jake had turned around. Everything seemed frozen, stopped. I felt behind me for anything that might be used as a weapon, but there was only wall.

He looked at me. I felt a shiver going up my spine. Those eyes were so familiar…

"I've been looking for you Animorphs for some time now."

I felt my blood go cold, if he knew we were human than certainly the Visser did! It was only a matter of time before we were dead anyway. I'd rather go down fighting, not killed by some assassin in a barn. I looked at Jake, he shook his head.

With a half smirk in my direction the assassin continued, "However, the Visser has me looking for Andalites and I am not about to inform him of his error."

With slow practiced hands he put the Dracon beam back into his holster, and then casually sat down on some hay bales. And I thought Andalites were arrogant.

"Why not?" Marco interjected. "Don't you work for Visser Three?"

He sighed heavily, "The Visser and I have an uneasy alliance... I have my reasons for being here and I assure you it is not to kill you because you see I am here to kill the Visser."

"Who are you?" I whispered. There was something so strange about him. He looked like a human, but he did not carry himself like one. I noticed Ax across the barn, his main eyes narrow.

He looked at Jake and than almost imperceptibly I noticed Jake nod.

I arched an eyebrow in Jake's direction and saw him mouth the words 'Not human'.

Aximili

Prince Jake, I said to him privately. He may not kill us but may have a tracking device on him. Perhaps the Visser ordered him to capture us alive. I believe my Prince that it is necessary for us to subdue him and see if his intentions are as honest as they seem. 

Jake nodded, a human action of shaking one's head.

"I have no name worth telling."

Yeerk! He looked up as if noticing me for the first time. Again that same half smile crossed his face and he did not move.

I took a step forward with my tail blade arched over my head ready to strike.

He stood as if accepting the challenge. Even I had to admire his courage.

Whipping my tail blade towards his throat… I missed. Then I froze. I felt the cold steel of a human blade against my throat. It was an eerie sensation.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Aristh?"

I felt like I was back at the Academy being made to look like a fool by some instructor with all my friends standing around. His confidence was overwhelming. Whoever he was he had no business being our enemy. I dropped my tail and raise my hands slightly, an Andalite gesture of defeat. He understood and withdrew the blade.

I believe our guest is an Andalite. 

"So do I Ax, so do I." Marco said, loudly. Then he looked at the man, "So tell me how does an Andalite end up working for Yeerks?"

"I am no traitor, if that's what you're asking." He still was standing but his voice had taken on an exasperated tone.

Marco

I had watched the whole exchange with Ax. He was right this guy was an Andalite, and he was working with yeerks. Still when he said he wasn't our enemy I almost believed him. Almost.

We were getting nothing from him and we needed information, but I had just seen this guy move faster than Ax or at least he knew how to evade the blow. There was no doubt in my mind he was an Andalite, he moved like one certainly acted like one.

"I am no traitor, if that's what you're asking." I rolled my eyes, nothing!

We needed a different approach, the tension in the barn was overriding good sense. Everyone was scared and we didn't need any accidents.

I motioned for Tobias to come down and morph human and join our little circle on the hay bales. Still there was silence s he studied each of us and something like recognition crossed his face, till finally his eyes rested on Rachel.

"Your hair color, may I ask about it?"

Clearly surprised Rachel managed to stutter out yes.

"Is it natural?" With a wry look on his face, his question caught her and all of us completely off guard.

Rachel seemed unable to answer. I couldn't help but to smile, "Aww Xena, he thinks you're pretty."

Then there was pain, much pain as she pinched me. Hard.

The tension in the barn had eased some.

"I'm Cassie." She extended her hand to him, which he shook politely, but then countered with a slight bow. "This is Rachel, and that's Marco, Jake Tobias and Ax."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I still didn't trust him.


	3. Welcome to my life

First of all thanks Traycon for the info, I have been at college and am out of the loop, so sorry for the problems with Ax's though-speak in the first two chapters. Sorry it's so short I am trying to write between classes and homework stuff. Will try to update more later.

I hate this place, the sights and smells of death and the damned. The screaming of the humans and the hork-bajir in their cages… This place is hell. The only place I can ever say I was truly terrified.

I however refused to let that fear show.

From my vantage point in the entrance way the yeerk pool lay out before me like a monument to destruction. It was eerie and busy…too busy. My eyes wandered across the scene searching for the Visser, he was expecting me.

I walked through the chamber and like the red sea controllers of all species parted a path and then as quickly as possible made their way to a safer place. Safer meaning as far away from the Visser and me as possible. I couldn't blame them.

He was in human morph and as soon as he saw me began to demorph; instinctively the guards around him began to move away. I smiled.

"I've found your Andalites Visser."

His eyes narrowed, (Where are they?)

"I don't remember, but we had a lovely chat this morning." I said dryly. "From what I hear Earth has not been kind to you Visser."

There is a supreme form of confidence that comes from knowing your enemy cannot harm you, it's the same form of confidence that comes with the knowledge that you have nothing to lose thus you can do anything. I had both. Yes, I was 'working' with the yeerks, but that was a temporary situation. One that I was working quickly to amend.

(I will not be kind to you.) He growled. (I may not be able to kill you, yet, but there is still room on the torture chambers for you.)

Inwardly I shuddered; I had been to his torture chambers before and barely escaped with my life. That was a long time ago, in another life.

In another life I had honor. I was a soldier and a damn good one. But let me tell you about anger. Anger eats you alive, it wakes you up form a dead sleep ready to fight, and it stays in your mind. It brands you and when it's kept deep down in side it consumes you until you cannot feel, and the only thing you understand is your rage.

My anger is a fury born of impotent rage, caused by my own inability to fight for what I cared about the most, my hands tied by the decisions of others. Decisions that left me paralyzed, watching everything: the man I was, my hopes and dreams, all of it. Going down the fucking drain, but no more finally my time had come.

I smiled.

I had sat with the Animorphs for a better part of the morning, listening to the tales of their battles. I had even told some of my own. The Aristh seemed enthralled, I think he enjoyed hearing about his own people, and so did the one called Tobias. Tobias…

I was proud of them. They had done far more than had ever been expected of them and survived. Now I would be their ally, fighting with them as it should have been.

The Visser stood in front of me, his tail arched. My human morph makes him uncomfortable I think. (I don't like the way you're looking at me.)

"I'm looking at you like this because I am thinking up ways to kill you." He seemed appalled by my honesty; the look of pure shock on his face was priceless. "And I will kill you Yeerk, just as I promised."

I had a feeling that my temporary truce with the Visser was about to end. Good, I thought, no more of this stupid shit. No more pretending, the war between the Visser and I was about to begin again.

I felt the Hork-Bajir's blow, but I never saw it coming, all I saw was darkness.

I awoke what seemed like hours later in a cage, too small for me to demorph barely large enough for my human form. The smell was nauseating; I was in a taxxon tunnel. It was slimy and reeked of rotting meat and death. All around me were taxxons that tried to attack my prison. I had to demorph. I wasn't worried about running out of time, the ellimist had taken care of that…But the Visser didn't know that.

If he thought I was a nothlit… I had a plan.

My name is Elfangor, welcome to my life.


	4. Fight like Humans

Well I figured I better update or risk death by computer mouse, how that may be I'm not sure? I'm in between classes, so this may be short but I will post more soon. Thanks and keep reading.

Visser Three

I am a fool. I cursed myself inwardly, I cursed the day I had ever laid eyes on that Andalite and coveted his body. His wonderful body… Now it was all coming back to haunt me, there is no such thing as perfect revenge. How I hate him, and yet how I see in him an enemy worth fearing.

I do fear him. The human girl saw it long ago and I tried to kill her for it.

Sighing heavily I lock myself in my quarters, the blade ship is returning to orbit where I can once again be safe. That damn Andalite thinks he's got me but I have leverage. Yes, that would be the human term for it. I'll make him reveal to me where the Bandits are, and then I'll watch him suffer.

I will break him, and then she'll die.

A shudder ran through my ship as we docked with the pool ship. My dainty feet clicked on the steel floor as I trotted to the special holding area I had prepared for my newest prisoner. I had left specific orders back on earth that Elfangor was to be held until I reached the pool ship then he was to be taken to Chapman's, as the humans call him, office where he would receive a most persuasive transmission.

Taking my place before the holographic transponder I saw the small light click on, several seconds later a hologram of my enemy appeared before me.

(How do you like Yeerk hospitality Scum?) Nothing, not even a flicker of expression crossed his face. He had come along way from the child he had been when we first met. (Fine, don't speak but I have something to show you.)

Before him my image was replaced with the images I had recorded with his son, Tobias at DeGroot's office, a son who was nothing more than street trash. I almost had to laugh at the irony of it all, the son of the infamous War-Prince Elfangor nothing more than fodder.

The images went blank and I was once again before him.

(You see Andalite, no one is safe and neither are the secrets of your past. I found him once I can find him again and this time I will kill him.) If I had expected fear I got nothing.

Then he smirked, it was a look I could only remember from Alloran's memories, but the expression of amusement caught me off guard. Could he know I was bluffing? Would he call me on it?

(No Visser, you won't.) It was said coolly, casually. Damn him! Those fools had lost track of him five minutes after he had walked out of DeGroot's.

It didn't matter, I forced myself to smile. Elfangor thought I had nothing, but we had both come to the table with aces up our sleeves. This is war and Elfangor was no fool so I had planned this move carefully.

I motioned toward the Hork-Bajir guard, (Bring her in.)

Struggling and furious he carried in a bound human woman and threw her to the ground beside me. I looked down and thorough the bruises I could see the remnants of girl that had been.

(Alright Elfangor how about we try this again, on my terms.) I turned the recorder to the girl and yanked her face up by her hair and waited for the next move.

Elfangor

I had not been held prisoner very long, it seemed I would not need to think up any daring escape plans. Actually after he left I was treated quit civilly all things considered. Chapman came and I was allowed to feed and then taken to his office were I awaited a transmission from the Visser.

Patiently I listened to his bragging and his threats, they were hollow. Meaningless.

I had called his bluff. At the mention of Tobias I breathed easy, I knew there was nothing he could do. My son was safe, I had seen him this morning and the last place the Visser would look for him was in the skies.

I had learned along time ago to never underestimate the Visser, he wouldn't have held me on a whim, and I was too dangerous. He motioned to someone off the display. His expression was smug, too smug for someone whose plan bluff had been called.

A heard a thud as something hit the floor beside him and he turned those eyes so full of evil back to me. Amusement and a perverse delight radiated from him.

(Alright Elfangor how about we try this again, on my terms.)

He tuned the display and then yanked the crumpled human to her feet by her hair.

Loren!

Her face was scarred and bruised. Her beautiful hair was scraggly and the once bright eyes seemed unable to focus, she was blind. She looked like hell. On top of the old scars were fresh wounds inflicted by beatings and torture. For the first time in a long time I felt fear.

(What is this Visser?) It was hard trying to keep my tome cool, uncaring as if this one human was irrelevant to me.

(What you don't remember your pet human? Your precious Loren?) He mocked me.

(It's only a human, nothing more.) But even as I said the words I knew I was lying. I watched her still fighting against the Visser's grasp. (Kill her if you like.)

For a moment I felt him waver, not so sure of himself. Unconsciously my stalk eye turned to her and with my main eyes I realized I had confirmed his suspicions.

(You have three days Andalite to turn over the Andalite Bandits to me or I will kill her, slowly just as I promised.)

The transmission clicked off. I sat motionless for several minutes absorbing all that the Visser had said. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Chapman still standing in the corner. He had a part in this, I just knew it. Even as a human he had been willing to sell out his own people. But he was watching me, I could not react. Anything I did would give the Visser more to use against me.

With an icy glare in his direction I walked out.

I felt the powerlessness, the rage. Once again I was unable to protect the ones I love. I had no choice but to fight, but now I had everything to lose.

I morphed human and walked into the vast dome of the Yeerk pool. No one got in my way.

I was on a mission, I had to find the Animorphs and convince them of who I was and that I was trying to help them. I didn't want to involve them, not yet, not until I was no longer associated with the Yeerks. I was desperate, the Ellmist, Crayak and Visser Three had taken away all of my options save one, and that was to fight. From years of being in a war I had learned no one fights like a man whose fighting for his life.

I smiled, it's time to fight like a human.


	5. Voice on the Line

Jake

It was two A.M. and a phone call at two in the morning is never a good thing. Silently I hoped that neither Tom nor my parents had heard and picked up the phone. I let it ring one more time and picked it up mid-ring.

It was Cassie.

"Jake?"

"Yeah it's me." My voice was hoarse from sleep.

"It's Cassie. One of our horses has colic, and since my parents are away I was wondering if you could come and help me with him since I have to be up all night walking him and stuff… You could bring Marco too if you wanted."

I looked at the clock again; this call had nothing to do with horses.

"Okay Cassie, Marco and I will be there in about a half hour." I was already falling out of bed and pulling on my clothes. I would have to ride my bike to Marco's incase Tom had overheard but we could fly from there.

I quickly scribbled a note to my parents about Cassie's emergency and ran out of the house.

Rachel

It had been a long day and finally, for the first time in a couple of weeks I was getting to stay over Cassie's. Her parents were still away with their anniversary thing and didn't want her to stay alone. Since she had to stay and watch the animals it had been pretty easy to convince my mom to let me spend the night.

I looked over at her, she was a sleep. Drool and all, I had been trying to sleep for a while and by a while I mean long enough to be watching infomercials. I couldn't sleep.

I love spending time with Cassie and after the morning we'd had it was nice to do something normal. We took Ax and Tobias to the mall and afterward, when the boys had gone back to Ax's scoop we went riding. But I had a lot on my mind. My parents were being stupid again, arguing and stuff. My poor little sister's never seemed to understand what's going on and they feel so caught in the middle.

Then there's me, when I should be able to tell them it will all be okay and that I will protect them, I can't. I can't because I don't know anymore if it will all be okay. I just don't know. I mean if the Yeerks don't get them what about what my parents are doing to them, is that right?

Now we have other problems besides the Yeerks. The Visser's assassin is in an entirely different category of trouble. There aren't many things faster than an Andalite's tail but this guy; he was fast, very fast. But he was most likely a traitor, despite his claims. We'd seen other andalites gone bad, why not him.

Still there was something about him, something fierce but honorable. I didn't know what to think. He shouldn't have been allowed to leave the barn alive. People say I'm brave and strong, and I am to a point, but I'm also scared. I don't want to die and I saw what being captured by Visser Three means, I heard Tobias's cries of pain.

I also saw what he did to Prince Elfangor, the one who had given us the power to morph and countless others he had killed. No even if this war killed me I didn't want to go like that.

In my half asleep state I heard a phone ringing. Someone should answer that, I thought to myself. Then it clicked, it was my phone. Sluggishly I reached out to the coffee table and looked at the caller ID. I swear if it's Marco pranking me I am going to kill him.

Unknown number, that's all the display said. I hate 67.

"Hello?" I sounded pissed.

"Don't say a word. The number I am calling you from can't be traced, neither can yours but it can be tapped." Instantly I was awake. "Now press a button on your phone if you can hear me."

I pressed a five.

"Good, now listen closely. I know we only met this morning but I'd like to talk to you again and your friends. I need your help and I only have three days. I know I've given you no reason to trust me, but I have also not given you reason not to. If you will accept a meeting with me I will give over any information you want about me as well as any I have about Yeerk movements. If you accept my offer press a button once, if not press it twice."

I pressed the button once.

"I will see you where we met earlier in one hour." The line clicked dead. It was one thirty now. I felt that rush coming on, the one I always feel before a fight. I quickly woke Cassie up, she was groggy but I didn't have time to waste.

"Cassie, call Jake and Marco, get them down here. The assassin wants to meet here in an hour. He says he'll give us all the information we want because he needs out help. He sounded determined, I guess."

"Did he say anything else?" She asked. Already the wheels were turning in her head, her fine tuned intuition doing its magic.

"No, but he also sounded maybe a little desperate." I tried to shake it off but his voice sounded so familiar. Her face looked troubled, as if she couldn't place something.

"Alright," she finally said. "Go get Tobias and Ax. I'll take care of the rest."

Elfangor

I can't remember the last time I was out beneath the open sky, any open sky. The last six months before my death I had been aboard a domeship. The after the Ellimist brought me back… It was good to be outside again. The smell of the earth and the dew, in the cool night air brought back memories. Not just memories of Earth but memories of home.

I was running in the pasture at Cassie's farm. Unaware of my presence I had been able to observe them as they all gathered at her barn. There was a half an hour or so until I was supposed to arrive, so I ran. I fed and felt freer than I had in many months. It was only when I slowed down that I felt the burden of the war once again rest on my shoulders.

I left the Yeerk pool with no clear destination in mind. I couldn't risk contacting the Animorphs or having myself followed and getting us all killed. So I had nothing to do but prepare and try to come up with a half decent strategy for saving Loren.

The Visser was no fool. He knew I'd never betray my people, in this case his Andalite Bandits. So willingly I'd stay his prisoner rather than turn them in. But he knew if I were free I would fight with them, but then he'd never know when to be prepared for their attack. But this was brilliant, above his usually tirades even.

He let an ultimatum, a battle in three days that he could prepare for and be ready to capture the bandits when they came or my freedom at the cost of Loren's life. A harsher soldier could have written her off, and if she hadn't meant so much to me I could have too. But the hell her life had become was all my fault. I couldn't let her die like this because of me too.

It was a choice that was no choice at all and for the first time in a long time I wanted it. I knew why I was fighting and instead of being afraid I felt at peace with myself, and it had been a while since I'd felt that way.

I had work to do, a battle to prepare for and allies to find. I needed to go to the mall.

It never ceases to amaze me the small coincidences in my life. There I am at the mall and I see them, the two females, a boy and the Aristh. Now was not the place to approach them, so I followed them and as luck would have it the blond female had to pay her cell phone bill.

She used Sprint.

I left quickly and found my way to a computer. It was easy enough to get her name, number address.

I have come full circle. I am back at the barn. I see the faint glow of a light bulb softly illuminating the inside of the barn through a window.

They left the barn door open slightly for me. I guess they think I will be arriving in my human morph. All things considered I'm not sure what to think, what the heck I'll morph that way when I demorph they can be sure I am who I say I am.


	6. My strange life

Tobias

When I'm sitting in the rafters of the barn I don't miss much, but even I'm not perfect. Tonight was no exception, even though my night vision isn't that great, even in the darkness I could make out a form emerging.

(Guys he's here. And he is an Andalite, I'm watching him morph.)

In the faint light from Cassie's house I could see his form shifting and changing in the darkness. He was morphing human, he was even morphing clothes. I would have to remember to have him tell us how to do that.

Finally he began to walk towards the barn. I heard the gravel crunching under his boots and could hear the sound of him breathing. Or was that the sound of the other's?

I looked at them, they were all waiting below sitting on various objects as Ax alone stood silent sentinel. They were all about half awake and on hair trigger, I don't blame them. This was war after all. The barn door slid open and he walked in, just as imposing as he had been this morning.

This guy was probably six-two or three, maybe more with his boots on. He had broad shoulders and looked every bit of two hundred and fifteen pounds. His expression was serious and unreadable, his green-brown eyes somber. Whatever had brought him here obviously was weighing heavily on his mind. Dressed in Levi's and a black hoodie he looked like he might be a construction worker or just a farm boy, but in his eyes I saw the same intensity I saw in Jake's.

In a fight I'd definitely want this guy on my side. He wasn't loud and brash like other Andalites I'd met but the way he carried himself, it gave him a presence. Like you knew he was in control, his quiet manner even seemed to enforce this. I had a feeling the arrogance we'd met with earlier had been more show than anything else.

Jake motioned for him to be seated.

(Alright assassin,) the open contempt in Ax's voice would have shocked me but no longer. I was too tired; we had been fighting too long. (Prince Jake, has given me orders that if you try to harm us, I am to kill you.)

He looked at Ax for a moment and shook his head and I swear rolled his eyes, "Agreed aristh."

Ax must have missed this sign of disrespect but the other's didn't I caught smiles on all their faces. I don't think this guy saw Ax as too big of a threat. Finally he turned to Jake.

Marco

I was having a hard time not laughing, ever since this guy had walked in Ax was trying to be all tough and soldier like. Normally he is, but we were all so tired we were slap happy and Ax was just way too serious.

At a signal from Jake Ax had delivered his message, normally that's enough to keep most people in line. This guy didn't seem to be phased, that worried me. Tobias has said this guy was an andalite, but had the guy let him see him morph on purpose? If that was the case it could be for any number of reasons, maybe it was even Visser Three himself?

No Visser Three has an evil that surrounds him there was no mistaking that aura when you felt it.

Anyways this guy, he just looked at Ax and rolled his eyes in an exasperated way that reminded me of what Tom might have done to Jake when he was younger.

It was kind of funny. But we had come here for business, not play. I could see our Andalite, whoever he may be, knew that.

Jake looked at me as the Andalite looked at him. We had agreed earlier that Cassie and I would do the talking. I don't miss much and Jake trusts the way I read people and Cassie, she sees things, deeper things.

"Since you brought us here and you need our help we want to ask you a few questions and then we're going to let explain to us exactly what you want. Also this is our planet and our resistance, so you better remember that we are used to dealing with troublesome aliens and if you become one we'll deal with you too." I let the threat hang. "So who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm impressed, I've already seen more commonsense in you humans then in some of the warriors I've commanded. However I think it best that I explain the circumstances of how I came to be on earth before I tell you who I am?"

I saw Jake nod.

"Alright then explain."

"Originally I was on the domeship that brought your friend Aximili here." He motioned towards Ax. "My rank is War-Prince and I commanded my own squadron. I was killed in the battle for Earth. Unfortunately the Ellimist has taken an interest in my strange life and I am beginning to believe he looks for ways to screw it up."

So I'm not the only one that thinks that.

"Either way the Crayak offered him a challenge, one that he could not refuse: A way to limit the casualties of this war by allowing each to place their chosen game piece in a match to the death. I, being the choice of the Ellimist. But there were some stipulations, as there always are. The most noticeable being that the Visser and I had to start from the same place, which is how I ended up at the yeerk pool. But when I magically appeared, big surprise I was captured and tortured. Then supposedly forced to help him. Actually all he did was really piss me off."

"He does that to us all the time." I muttered. So far so good, his story made sense but could the Ellimist actually do that? I didn't know and apparently neither did the others. So we listened. This guy was a pretty good story teller too, maybe he had kids. I could just picture an andalite dad telling stories to his kids, just like mine did when I was younger.

He met my eyes in a half smile and then he looked at Cassie, and for a few seconds they held each others gaze and her expression became unreadable.

Cassie

I had the feeling I was missing something. Something right under the surface, all the talk about the Ellimist and his 'strange life'. It was the same nagging feeling I had felt before when he called. I couldn't explain it.

Then he looked at me and I looked into those green eyes. Green eyes! That was it, I saw the conformation there.

(It's been a while hasn't it Cassie?) His private thought-speak in my head, the voice. The voice from so long ago…

I looked back at Marco and He continued.

"Once he realized that he was going to get nothing out of me and couldn't explain how I got there he told everyone I was an assassin brought in to find and track down the 'Andalite Bandits'. It was a ruse that worked and pretty much left me alone to do what I will. But it also backfired on him, everyone wanted to help find the Bandits so getting information about you was pretty easy. Then I used what I already knew about you to finally find you all. I apologize if there was any misunderstanding."

"So why are you here?" I blurted out, I felt stupid. But there was more, I knew there was more.

"To help you like I should have been doing from the beginning. To try to do the right thing in a bad situation I guess. But mostly right now I am just trying to save the life of someone I care about." He paused. He could tell he'd lost the others so he looked at Jake to see if he wanted him to clarify.

Jake looked at me, I nodded no. I wanted him to continue, there was more I had to know before the others finally pieced it all together.

"After I left today I received a transmission from the Visser. He needs to capture you. So he is holding a friend of mine hostage and will kill them in three days unless I bring him his bandits. Now I have no intention of bringing him anything, but we're damned either way. If we don't go he'll kill her, if we do he'll be expecting us."

I looked at Jake and the others and then back to him, "Maybe now would be a good time got you to demorph."

Silently he stood and then his skin took on a bluish tint as his body began to shift and contort. He grew shorter and his shoulders narrowed a bit, not much and became more muscular. Seven fingers replaced five and the powerful andalite tail with its scythe blade grew out of his hindquarters, and still I could only watch his eyes.

No one moved.

"Cassie, there is a dead guy standing in your barn. Ax, your brother is back."

"Gee Marco you think you could have been any more observant." Rachel said dryly.

He turned a stalk eye to look at Ax who was still not moving.

(As I said the Ellimist frequently interferes in my life.) He turned around to look at his brother. I don't know what I expected Ax to do, but I could see he was hurt. But then he just walked out.

My heart went out to Ax, "I'm going to talk to him."

Jake could handle it from here.

Ax

He'd been here and he hadn't told me. I was hurting in a way I hadn't hurt since I received the news of his death. I was restless and pacing, despite my training I am still young. Watching the others with their families and sometimes being able to join in was great, but it wasn't personal. It touched me to feel like I belonged, but it had been along time since something had truly touched me. And this, this was tearing me apart.

I was unprepared for the emotions I was feeling. I had missed my brother very much and yet right now I was just so angry.

"Are you alright Ax?" I froze my flanks and sides heaving.

(Yes, Cassie.) There was no way I could hide my hurt from her. She walked up to me and hugged me. Sometimes human touch annoys me, other times like right now it was reassuring.

(Why didn't he tell me he was here earlier?) I couldn't understand it.

"Maybe he was just afraid you wouldn't believe him. Or maybe he didn't want to see you in more danger than you already are. I mean it's not just you he didn't tell, he didn't tell Tobias either."

Tobias, my shorm I couldn't imagine how he felt right now.

"Ax I think you need to go back in there, talk to your brother and see why he's really here. I'm sure, if he's half the Andalite you made him out to be he has a pretty good reason for not telling you."

I smiled at Cassie. We walked back towards the barn.

Rachel

Ax stormed out of the barn. Good for him, if it were my brother I'd be angry to. I was about half a hair from telling Elfangor just that, when I saw the look on his face. He took a deep breath then looked at Jake, (Should I continue?)

But it was Marco that answered, "Now that you've upset the Ax-man why don't you tell us who is so important that we drop everything and rush to help you rescue?"

Good Marco was angry too. At least I wasn't the only one. We still needed to know a lot more than we did. So I waited for a long explanation that would never come, he covered it all in one word.

He looked at Tobias. (Loren.)

I took a sharp breath in. Loren that was Tobias's mother's name. How could the Visser have her? I looked at Tobias, as a human not many emotions actually show on his face but this was evident. Whatever plan we came up with I knew Tobias and I would be going.


	7. With Waterloo Construction

Tobias

At the mention of my mother's name I froze. A million questions came to mind but in the end it all narrowed down to one thing: Visser Three had my mother. Granted she had left me, and I had suffered for it, but I'd always wanted to believe that she had wanted to be there for me.

I looked at Elfangor, no wonder he looked so stressed. I had a feeling he still loved my mother very much, whether or not he'd admit to it I wasn't sure. Rachel had been watching me and I knew there was no way I could hide from her the things that were going through my head. I would tell her, because I needed to tell someone.

Ax and Cassie walked back into the barn. Immediately they knew something was wrong, Ax looked at his brother.

Elfangor's face gave nothing away.

"What's going on?" Cassie's voice sounded worried.

"Visser Three has my mother." I said flatly. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. She turned and looked at Elfangor. At this point everyone was looking at Elfangor. What's next we all wondered?

Elfangor

I felt trapped, they were all angry at me. Ax and Tobias had a right to be, the others were just angry because I had hurt their friends. I didn't know what they expected me to say "I'm sorry I died, didn't mean to inconvenience you, didn't mean to come back either'. They were giving me nothing and I hadn't meant to screw things up. I wanted to help them. However with or without their help I'd be going to find the Visser.

It was tense, and I wasn't use to not getting to give the orders. This negotiating wasn't helping my mood or giving me any reason to be hopeful, but I had faith in them.

After several long moments the one called Jake finally spoke, "How can we help?"

Jake

I hate dealing with Andalites, most of them are good people but the officers and warriors they are an entirely different breed. They just don't know when to quit. I had not been looking forward to this meeting, because personally the officers I've met have been a serious letdown. Our meeting earlier in the day had shown some promise but there was still that damn arrogance.

But in the end it was still two in the morning and I was still out in Cassie's barn waiting for the Visser's assassin. When Tobias told me he had arrived I felt that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one that Marco says means were going to end up screaming and running for our lives. After several deep breaths I felt better and then he walked in.

Before he had arrived we'd agreed to let Cassie and Marco do the talking, for two reasons. The first being I wanted to see how he treated my warriors and secondly because I trust their instincts.

I was caught off guard. The soldier that walked in tonight was not the soldier that had been here this morning. There was no trace of the arrogance I had noticed earlier, but I felt his strength and it was reassuring. The thought that I would be him one day whispered across my mind. I was feeling better about this meeting already.

"Who are you?" Marco's voice brought me back to the present.

I listened to the exchange in wonder.

I think I'd finally found and Andalite I could respect. I leaned over towards Ax.

"He said he was on your ship. Think of anyone that you think he may be." Ax shook his head in reply. If this guy could be an ally, a true one then maybe I would sleep a little better knowing the weight of this war wasn't resting on my shoulders.

He started to speak, telling us of how he came to be here. At the mention of the Ellimist's name and the fact he had been dead for some time, my stomach dropped. There was any number of guys this could be. Then I saw Cassie's face. No, I corrected myself, there could only be one.

"Maybe now would be a good time for you to demorph."

He did.

It was Elfangor. I had always wondered what I'd do if I saw him again, would I be angry at the responsibility he had put on my shoulders or would I understand what had caused him to be that desperate to bring children into a war. Looking at him now I understood. He had done the right thing.

Ax walked out of the barn. I wanted to tell him he should stay. If I got my brother back no matter what I wouldn't walk away.

Cassie followed him, I knew she'd make it okay.

I could tell Rachel and Marco was angry at Elfangor; all they saw or at least chose to see was that he had hurt Ax and most likely Tobias.

"Now that you've upset the Ax-man why don't you tell us who is so important that we drop everything and rush to help you rescue?" Marco barked.

(Loren.) One word and I understood. I looked at Tobias, there was an alertness there that hadn't been seconds ago. Marco's expression had changed to, he looked at Tobias. He if any of us understood what it meant to not have a mother and then find out that she was alive, that he could have her again. Rachel was gearing up for a fight I saw it in her eyes and yet nobody said a word.

Silence. Silence that seemed to stretch for forever only to be disturbed by Cassie and Ax's reentrance.

"What's going on?"

"The Visser has my mother."

I looked at all of them and saw the silent agreement in their eyes. We had an ally and he needed help. "How can we help."

The open relief I saw on Elfangor's face surprised me. Then again I had the feeling this guy didn't get many breaks. "Tell us what you know."

Those intense eyes held mine for a moment in silent thanks.

(The Visser is holding Loren aboard the Poolship, and I three days he is going to kill her, as he promised years ago and he still remembers that promise. Unless as I told you before I turn over his bandits. He figures it will be a way to kill two birds with one stone: He gets to kill me and win the game for Crayak, and he kills you and wins the war. But I think I have a plan.)

"Great, we have to sneak aboard a pool ship, rescue someone who doesn't even know we'll be trying to help them and try not to get any of us killed or captured and he thinks he has a plan?"

Elfangor looked at Marco, (At least you're optimistic.)

Marco

The Andalite had made a joke. I was astounded.

"So what's your plan?" I tried to act cool, but I felt stupid.

(We go to the yeerk pool-.)  
"Did I mention I hate plans that begin like "We go to the Yeerk pool." Still unfazed by me he continued.

(We go to the Yeerk pool, I can get us in. Remember everyone except the Visser thinks I am working for him. You humans just morph something small. Then we'll steal a ship, and dock with the poolship. We don't need to worry about what kind, between Aximil and me we can fly anything and we might not even have to do that. The once were on the poolship I'll find the visser, you find Loren and we'll see what happens from there.)

My jaw dropped, "You end a plan by 'We'll see what happens from there'? This is insane, how did you become a War-Prince!"

To my surprise he laughed, (It was quite by accident I assure you. One day I'll have to tell you a story about when I was an Aristh.)

"Does anyone else see the thousand things that can go wrong? I mean one mistake and we're all dead?" My Dad and Nora couldn't handle that.

"Marco there is a lot that could go wrong at any time of day, the yeerks could find us or anything. Look at it this way, if we could save your mom we would so given the chance to save Tobias's we have to. Anyways if Elfangor can kill the Visser then the war is over. I say we do it." Sometimes I want to kill Rachel.

(I'm in.) I hadn't even realized Tobias had demorphed, (It's my mom and if I can save her I will.)

(Prince Jake, I too would like to go on this mission.) Ax's verbal agreement actually surprised me, usually he just goes because it's his duty to follow his prince.

"Jake and I are in too." Cassie looked at me, there was no way I could say no.

"I'm in, I just want to remind everyone this is crazy. We're going to need the Chee."

(Chee?)

"They are a race of advanced androids, they can pass as controllers when they need too. Erek, our friend, is one of them. He actually is the one who told us we were being hunted." I explained.

"We are going to need surprise, so we'll want to leave as soon as possible. The visser won't expect an attack this early. So we'll leave at dawn."

Ax, Cassie and Rachel had been asleep for sometime, Tobias was perched up in the rafters resting. Jake, Erek, Elfangor and I were going over the last details of our plans. It was very dangerous, but I had to admit brilliant. I actually kind of liked Elfangor, he did seem to be the honorable man Ax had told us he was.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was past four in the morning. Elfangor's gaze followed mine.

(You humans should get some rest. We have along day ahead of us and fighting tired won't benefit anyone, you'll think better.) It had been along time since we'd receive that kind of concern from anyone.

Erek agreed, silently he left the barn. I watched for a moment as Jake cuddled up next to Cassie.

I looked back at Tobias, I was jealous. He was getting his mother back and me, I just wish I knew where she was.

"Elfangor are there any other yeerk Visser's aboard the poolship we should know about?"

I was hoping he would take it as an off handed question.

(Visser One is aboard, but she is a prisoner. A guest, like I was, to Visser Three's torture chamber. We had cells next to each other for two of her feeding cycles, I actually got to speak to her host.)

I jerked, "Did she say anything?"

(Apparently Visser One is going before the council of thirteen in a month or so, they are trying her for war crimes and treason. They are both tough, the Visser and her host, Eva. On the one day I spoke to Eva she told me about her son. Said his name was Marco.)

I wanted to cry, my mom was still alive and we could save her. Now I had a reason to fight.

(The Ellimist told me about your mother, that I would meet her. Don't do anything stupid, you're not just putting yourself at risk. Look at your friends they are counting on you to be there in battle, not off on your own mission. When the time comes to rescue Loren, we won't forget about Eva. But we can't be stupid, if she has her yeerk then were only risking exposing ourselves because they will come for Edriss. If you can't do that, then don't go on this mission.)

I don't know if Jake ever put it so bluntly. I didn't know what to say but then he smiled at me, that strange andalite smile they do with their eyes. His voice softened.

(I know I can't give you an order, that is you Prince's place, but I know when we go into battle I will be counting on you to be watching my back and fighting where your supposed to be. Personally, I don't think death is all it's cracked up to be.)

It was official, I liked this guy. I suddenly felt how tired I was, physically and emotionally.

I stood getting ready to leave our dimly lit corner of the barn. "Thanks Elfangor."

Elfangor

They were all so young, still children. Turning off the light I couldn't help but watch them, they needed more rest than they were going to get. I felt bad and couldn't resist certain protectiveness for them. Silently I prayed that no harm would come to them in the battle that was ahead of us. It had been a while since I'd felt any prayer of mine had been answered.

Sunday morning, Chapman was at home. The Animoprhs were in the front pocket of my hoodie and dracon beam was strapped to my leg. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

A teenage girl answered the door, still in her pajamas.

"I am looking for Hendrick Chapman, I'm with Waterloo Construction. We have an appointment to go over the new addition they are putting on The Sharings meeting hall."

She looked surprised, "Um, okay I'll get my father."

"Dad!" She yelled up the stairs, "There is someone here to see you, he says it's about The Sharing."

Then back to me, "Please come in." I was led to a cozy living room where she seated me then asked if I'd like some coffee.

I politely refused but gave her a warm smile, God knows the girl needed it. She smiled back looking a little happier. I sat for several minutes, before I heard someone tramping downstairs.

Turning into the living room Chapman started to speak, then cut him self off. "What do you want filth?"

"A meeting with the Visser, on the poolship where I will then give him the location of the Andalite bandits and he will give me Loren."

"I can't do that," He looked nervous, "to bring you up there would mean death."

It seemed he was another one of the Visser's subordinates that was terrified of him.

"The get me an uplink, now." I could tell he wanted to argue, but he knew he'd be a fool too. Let him explain to the Visser how I was going to turn over the Andalite bandits but he wouldn't let me.

"Follow me," he said finally.

I was taken to the basement where he slid away a wall to reveal a secret room. It looked like any normal human office except for several advancements in technology. He seated himself at the desk and punched in the destination coordinates for this transmission.

Almost immediately a hologram appeared before him. It was the Visser and he looked angry.

(How dare you disturb me?)

"It wasn't me Visser, the andalite.." His voice trailed of, his excuses sounding weak even to himself.

"Stay where I can see you, if you move I'll shoot you." I whispered to him. I sat in his place at the desk.

(What do you want Andalite?)

"What do you want Visser, I have the location of your bandits. But I'll only give over that information to you in person aboard the poolship. That way you can turn Loren over to me."

The animorphs had been worried the Visser would not accept a meeting on the pool ship, but I knew he would in the end agree. He wouldn't want to risk me escaping, not after the death he had promised me…Again.

Finally he answered, "Agreed, anything else you want scum?"

"Yes I want an escort, with Chapman at the helm. We leave in thirty minutes." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chapman recoil at this suggestion. I smiled.


	8. Back in a Vortex

Elfangor

"_Acceptance of a situation is not submission to it; it is merely talking a moment to see what is, then deciding what you're going to do about it."_

Chapman sat beside me, barely able to conceal the shaking in his host's body. His fear was almost tangible; it filled the small space in his silver mini van. I almost pitied him, but any pity for my enemy could only become a weakness. With every passing breath he could only wonder what death loomed up ahead for him. Would it be by my hand, or by the hand of Visser Three?

At this moment even I didn't know the answer. My thoughts were on other things. I was years away remembering my last meeting with Esplin. I was back in a vortex, back in the Jahar as we tumbled towards a black hole. I was seconds before death and remembering that laughing infinite creature calling to me across space and time only to awaken in a universe unlike any other.

I was back in the construction site looking for the time matrix and only finding five human children…

Chapman slammed on the brakes. I threw my hands up against the dash board. I heard the sound of crumpling metal as he hit a small sedan pulling out of a convenient store.

(Elfangor what was that?) It was Jake, he and the other's were in fly morph in my hoodie's pocket.

(Chapman has caused a car accident.) I answered. Already the driver of the other car was getting out viewing the damage. Chapman himself looked as if he was in a state of shock. I looked at him. His host's features were blanched white.

"I hope he's one of ours," he whispered. "It's the only way I'll get out alive."

"If he's not you can just infest him and you have to worry about it," the sarcasm in my voice was more than apparent. "I'm going to need to demorph so you better figure out something quickly."

He looked afraid, and then ever so quickly his expression changed. He got out of the van and began to speak with the other driver.

(I'm not positive but I believe the driver we hit is another controller. I don't like this. If you humans can get out and find a place to demorph and remorph I would do it. You've already used up on hour of your time.)

(Are we in danger?) I didn't know how to answer. Nothing was immediate but something was wrong I felt it. I trust my instinct that's why I'd lived so long.

(Not yet. But something feels off. I think this accident is a diversion. I think we are being delayed on purpose.)

The other controller looked familiar, he was young but I had seen him before. I closed my eyes trying to remember, then it came. I had seen him before. That night in the construction site, he had been with Chapman.

Right now they were talking quickly. Neither of them called called the police but I could see flashing lights coming down the street. It was a police care and an ambulance. I cringed.

(You humans better stay with me, but I want you to hide somewhere else.)

(Any suggestions we don't exactly have time to think?)

(Yes, hid in my sock against my leg. That way if they take my shirt you're still with me.)

(You better have washed that sock, that's all I have to say.) A chorus of agreement followed, and then six flies flew out of my shirt and down my leg.

(Get in as far as you can.) I pulled up my pant leg and gave them space to fly in.

The ambulance was getting nearer. Chapman turned and looked at me. His face betrayed him, this was no accident.

I often I feel alone, and right now I felt that way. It was like deja vous, once again I was on an alien planet trying to save Loren. Hunted by the same yeerk, and the people who are my allies unable to help me, what can I say? Same problem, different day. But the humans were my problem now and they Visser always had been. Once again the rules and the game were changing faster than I could keep up, but I was resilient, I could adapt.

Breathe easy, Elfangor. I told my self, we've had worse odds.

The human ambulance pulled up.

Paramedics jumped out and began examining Chapman and the young man. Naturally they were declared fit. Then they came to me, for the benefit of the onlookers I played along. It was determined that I needed medical attention. Apparently I had a slight head injury. My bloody forearm added some credibility, but it was just a scratch. I was led to the back of the ambulance.

The door was shut, I was a prisoner. The two controllers that were dressed as paramedics sat as far from me as possible. They didn't say a word and I was at a loss as to where we were heading.

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled. The smaller female controller jumped, then with a quick smile responded.

"After receiving word of your finding the Andalite Bandits the Visser wanted you brought to the Poolship via the blade ship." Apparently the Visser doesn't believe in telling his underlings what's going on, but then again what they don't know they can't give away.

(Humans were going to the blade ship.)

The ambulance backed into an empty lot.

"Were inside of a hologram, the ship will be here any moment." The female again. "I just want to say it's about time someone found those bandits, they were beginning to make the Visser look stupid."


	9. She stood defiant

Here is another short Chapter, I have been very busy and still have a lot to do tonight but I can't seem to concentrate on schoolwork so I figured I'd just write some here instead.

Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Well wish me luck on my exams tomorrow and that I sell my other horse Chavez- Chavez.

Visser Three

It had been less than one day and already that beast Elfangor was ready to surrender the bandits for his pet human. If I would have known it would have been so easy to get his cooperation I would have used such a method earlier. Perhaps the War-Prince wasn't so different than the child I had known so many years ago. He was still a weak sentimental fool. His attachment to this human girl was laughable.

Already he was making mistakes. In his desperation to get to her he agrees to a meeting on _my_ poolship then he tries to make demands! Ha! I could already hear his screams, how I would make him suffer.

"Visser the bladeship is leaving orbit, estimated time of return: one standard hour." I looked at the Hork-Bajir that had spoken, he knew better than to break my concentration. I had other things to worry about, a victory to savor. No, I would not let this insignificant ruin my day of victory.

I left the bridge and broke into a trot. I had spoke to the Council of Thirteen several hours ago and for the first time in many, many months they did not seem as displeased with me. Finally I was able to convince them of the treachery of Visser One, that she deserved to die and I did it without incriminating myself. In a month she would be dead and I would be the new Visser One.

In a month the War would be over. I would be hailed the greatest of the Yeerk Vissers. I would take earth; I would defeat Elfangor…again.

The thought of him immediately darkened my mood. Every time I think he's dead, he returns an even more apparent thorn in my side. I had killed him quickly the last time, this time however I would extend his death until he begged for it.

I had reached the drop-shaft and stepped inside, only to emerge several seconds in the heart of the poolship. A dimly lit corridor that smelled of stale air and death had once been an infirmary for wounded host, now it led only to a single room. The room was dark and seldom used, basically forgotten about. I had selected in specifically for this purpose. Even if he searched for the human girl he would never find her.

Dismissing the two Hork-Bajir guards I pressed my palm to the panel and the door slid slowly open. I could barely see inside as I waited for my main eyes to adjust. Stepping inside I could feel the static from the force field that kept my prisoner contained. Not that it was necessary.

Huddled in the corner was the pathetic mound of human flesh. She wasn't even worth feeding. Loren was not a large human by any means, and after all that I had done to her most all that remained was flesh and bone as the humans say.

(Get up human.) Slowly she struggled to her feet. Her face was dark and bruised, her blind eyes were sunken. Emaciated and weak she stood defiant before me. Humans were a species that needed to be subdued and taught their place in the galaxy. This particular one I would see broken.

"Did you think I had escaped Visser?" Her voice was full of cold contempt and yet it was soft, barely more than a whisper. Had she been my enemy perhaps I would have feared her. There was strength in her, pitiful creature that she was.

(Be silent or I'll kill you.)

"Should I be afraid Visser? Should I fear death when I do not fear you?"

(Silence!) My tail whipped through the force field knocking her against the wall. For several moments she did not move. Then painfully she climbed back to her feet. Using the wall to orient herself she faced me.

(They are coming for you human girl, but they will not find you. And then after I have captured the Andalite Bandits, I will kill you. Then I will find your son and I will make him host to my most loyal soldier. Or perhaps I will keep you alive long enough to hear his screams as he is dragged…) my voice trailed off.

The strange human girl was smiling at me, it was a cold, victorious smile and she was laughing. I felt the hair rise on my neck. Never in all my time will I forget that laugh, I had meant to break her spirit, instead I'd given her hope.

"But they are coming for me, and you're afraid I can feel it. You're afraid because you know that when they come it will be you they're hunting, why else would you waste your time posturing in front of a blind woman. If your so confident, do it in front of the council." There was surety in her voice.

I stepped through the force field so that I was face to face with her. Her head only came to my chin. Those milky blue eyes stared right through me.

(We'll see human, we'll see.)


	10. The drop shaft has broken

This story is dedicated to Travis.

I wish you'd rescue me.

Elfangor

I sat by the window looking out over earth, it was a remarkable planet. And it's human's they too were remarkable, capable of being violent and ruthless, but still capable of mercy and kindness. Such a contradiction and yet they thrive.

Since I had been escorted onto the bladeship I had been treated with a sort of grudging respect. I had the feeling that my 'capture' of the andalite bandits had left many yeerks feeling I had stepped on their toes. If they only knew. However I couldn't resist gloating a little.

I was taken to the bridge because they had no other place to put me and with all the dignity years of commanding had taught me, I took the Visser's place at the helm. An uncomfortable look was exchanged between the two Hork-Bajir pilots, but nothing was said to me. All things considered the Animorphs and I were quit safe, just as I had planned. Anyone who defied the Visser's order not to harm me would lose their own life. It was a lot simpler than trying to steal a ship and hoping to not get shot down.

I smiled. It had taken some convincing on my part to get Marco to believe it was possible to walk right onto the poolship and even more that I would do it at the Visser's invitation. So far so good, everything was going according to plan.

(Are you humans well?) I asked.

(Yes, we're doing fine. I'm parked beside a giant ball of lint.)

(You should flirt with it Marco, it's your size and it won't hit back.) Ouch! Rachel, she could not be good for that boy's self image. But I liked her spirit.

(We are still aboard the blade ship, but in about five minutes we will be pulling in to the landing bay aboard the Poolship. Once we're aboard it should be dark enough for you guys to slip away and demorph. I will let you know when to go.)

The plan called for me to go to the Visser and then with him go to his prison and get Loren. It would be here the Animorphs would be waiting. He let me on the ship; I highly doubted he would let me off. So we would fight our way out and steal a ship or something like that.

Honestly I was still figuring it out.

Like some giant bloated spider the massive Poolship loomed up ahead filling the display in front of me. It was impressive and still it was only a ship. I had seen them, I had destroyed them. With precision the two pilots flew into the hanger leaving the Bladeship in perfect hover only inches off the floor.

The fighter bay was dim, with only soft orange lights to illuminate it. It the academy we were taught it's because the yeerks don't favor bright lights. In battle I learned they keep them dim so they are harder to see and it makes it almost impossible to tell whether more fighters are coming out. So much for military intelligence right?

"I need to demorph." The two pilots froze.

"What?" The thick voice of one of the Hork-Bajir controllers managed. "You need to what?"

His eyes had narrowed while his fingers twitched around his Dracon beam.

"I need to demorph." The larger Hork-Bajir was about to protest when a human controller walked in, it was a woman.

"He is expected," immediately they saluted her. She looked at me, studying me. Then she shrugged, "I am Vashi 1799 you may come with me. It is not wise to keep the Visser waiting."

"I need to demorph."

"So demorph." Her voice was so casual, like an andalite demorphing on a yeerk ship was the most natural thing in the world.

I didn't need them to know I could morph clothes and I needed to give the others time to escape.

"I didn't want to get shot… mistakenly."

She smiled. And stared at me. Now modestly isn't something that bother's me and I highly doubted it bothered the yeerk, but Vashi's host that was another matter. "What are you waiting for filth?"

Immediately I began to undress, taking the time to fold the clothes until I saw six flies depart. Then I went a little faster, but not much. Down to my boxer's and the dracon beam strapped to my leg.

"I will require your weapon." She reached out her delicate hand half the size of mine.

"And I'm not giving it to you." She seemed taken aback, "I am Sub-Visser Twenty Three and I have just given you an order. You will give me the dracon beam."

I was already half way though my morph. The Sub-Visser looked even less impressive then she had minutes ago. As I demorphed her human beauty meant less and less…

(If you waste time arguing with me you will be nothing but dead, so why don't you take me to Visser Three.)

She wanted to argue, but I wasn't sure if it was the human or the yeerk that wanted the last word more. Instead she spun on her high heals and walked toward the corridor. I followed.

Yeerks everywhere. I felt a sinking feeling, but what did I expect I was on a yeerk ship. At first they made a wide berth because at a distance they thought I was Visser Three, they stepped back even farther when they realized it was Elfangor. Yes, they knew me. My name was a curse upon them and they used it as such.

(Aximili?) I called silently to my brother.

(Yes Elfangor,) came to faint reply. (Where are they taking you?)

(It looks like they are taking me to the main pool. It makes sense there are lots of cages, plenty of room to hold a prisoner. Then again there is any number of places this corridor could lead.)

(Prince Jake says to tell you that we will be in Hork-Bajir morph dressed as Visser Three's blue bands.)

Excellent.

Vashi 1799 pressed her small human hand against a panel and it slid open. We were in a closed drop shaft, like an elevator. She hadn't yet told the computer where she wanted us to go when she turned and looked at me.

"I am Sub Visser Twenty Three, Vashi 1799 member of the yeerk peace movement." I raised an eyebrow in question. "The human you seek you will not find, the Visser has her hidden somewhere and my sources have been unable to find out where."  
(Yeerk peace movement?) I cut her off.

She smiled again. "Yes Andalite, not all of us are Visser Three. I will allow my host to speak if you like, but now isn't the time. You need to get away, he plans on taking you to his torture chamber. She is not there only Visser One is."

(But I haven't told him where the Andalite Bandits are?)

"He can have you infested and find out anyways."

It was hard to argue with her logic and there were others depending on me. (Can you delay our arrival?)

"At the risk our lives, Ashley's and mine, we agree to help you." She punched a series of keys into the control pad the drop shaft began to move then screeched to a halt. "It seems the drop shaft has broken."


	11. Know what fear is

Just a short chapter before I have to actually do real work. Sending emails, printing off homework, ect. I'll try to write more later although I may not get to post more till Monday.

Marco

We ended up demorphing in some human controller's quarters. It was a nice change from the storage closet we usually end up in. And it also allowed Ax and I access to a computer. Jake and the others had begun to morph Hork-Bajir. While Rachel began tearing up another blue leotard so we would have our blue bands. For once it seemed a plan was actually working.

"Alright Ax, let's see if we can find where they are keeping Loren." He stood beside me his hands flying over the holographic symbols on the computer. I really want one of these computers.

(Ah, Prince Jake, it seems Loren's location is being kept a secret or else she is already dead. There is no record of her in the computer anywhere, however I did find out where they were keeping Visser One. )

"Good work Ax. See if you can find out anything else, maybe unusual places the Visser has been?" Jake seemed pleased.

I was worried, what if Elfangor betrayed us. What if he really was working for the yeerks and just used Loren's name because he knew that we wouldn't be able to say no. I needed to calm down, but the thought a very painful death in the torture chambers of Visser Three was not very reassuring.

I was just about to voice my suspicions to Jake when a soft thought-speak voice was in my head.

(Jake, Marco? Can you hear me?)  
(Yeah, barely.)

(We need a new plan. But first I need to know is there really a Yeerk Peace Movement?) That he was skeptical there was no doubt.

Jake smiled that fierce Hork-Bajir grin, (Yes Elfangor there is a Yeerk Peace Movement. Why?)

(I'm in a drop shaft, a broken one, with Sub-Visser Twenty Three, she says she's a member of the movement. She made the drop shaft break so that I could contact you. It seems the Visser is holding Loren someplace secret, and he plans on infesting me to find out the location of the Andalite bandits. Naturally this is to ensure my cooperation and speed my route to his torture chamber.)

I felt my stomach get queasy. I had once again spoken to soon.

(We'll try and come up with a plan, so just do what you have to do until then.)

(I have one, and you can tell Marco this is why I end plans with 'Or something like that?') Great he was still making jokes. (Okay, new plan.)

Loren

I know what fear is.

Fear is not knowing where you'll get the strength to take your next breath and waking up hoping to die. Fear is thinking the rest of your life will be a black dismal world where someone will tell you who to be and where to go because you can't do it or yourself. I have felt that fear, I have face death and the thought of living a life worse than death.

Now I am not afraid.

I have been tortured and beaten, I don't even know for how many days. And I am not broken. I am strong. There comes a peace with knowing you can't hurt more than you already have.

When I lost my memory, my sight and the son I don't remember, I lost pieces of me. Then when I thought I lost everything else, I forgot what made life so precious. My family has long forgotten about me, after the accident they thought I was going to vegetative for the rest of my life. They left me in the care of a nursing home to die, but I am a fighter and somehow I recovered. Then I went to the courts so that I could check myself out.

It took years but finally I regained some sense of normalcy. Up until a week ago I was working at a school for the blind teaching young children to read Braille and using my off days to volunteer at a women's shelter. At least I think it was a week ago. In the end it doesn't matter, all that matter's is not giving up. I will not die here. I hope.

Visser Three, he doesn't scare me. He can cause me pain, but I've dealt with pain before. He can even kill me, but that's it. That's the worst he can do. I don't think he'll kill me, he keeps muttering about someone called Elfangor. He's using me as bait.

I think he's afraid.

In my dark cell I have nothing to do but think. He keeps a force field around me, at first I though I was in a regular room. Then I ran into the force field and the shock laid me out for hours.

When he is not here I sleep. I dream, and in my dreams I am free. In my dreams I see him, not the Visser. The other one. The one whose back I'm riding, and we're running from the Visser. The one who became the human man, and married me. Maybe my mind is going, and it's just glimpses of my old life and mixing with this new hell. Random neurons firing through the wall of my memory trying to make sense of everything. Maybe, or maybe somehow I'm remembering.

I'm so hungry…


	12. Immunity

This is for Quillian. You've made my day on numerous occasions. It's another kind of short Chapter, but I will get more as soon as I can.

Elfangor

One day I am going to be old and someone will ask me to tell them what was the craziest thing I ever did and I am not even going to know where to begin. I thought crazy was driving a mustang across the Taxxon homewold, and then crazy went to a whole new level after I created an entire universe with the Time Matrix.

I didn't think I could top that. I was wrong.

Crazy then became pretending to be what I'm not and hiding the Time Matrix. Then I met the Ellimist who put me back where I was supposed to be and crazy became the adrenaline rush, the high that comes with every battle and knowing that any second could be your last.

But now crazy is walking though a Poolship towards what looks like certain death. I have my own phalanx of Hork-Bajir guards, each one not certain if they should kill me or protect me if the need arose. Sub-Visser Twenty Three is beside me, she looks nervous. I think she is very brave.

I have absolutely no idea whether the animorphs will make it here in time. We are being taken to the main shipboard pool. Whatever happens I gave them strict orders to get off this ship and stay alive.

Sub-Visser Twenty Three presses her hand against the last panel and the door slowly slides open into the vast room that is the center of yeerk life. Visser Three is waiting.

The sight of him always brings back memories of the first time I saw him as the abomination and guilt and what my foolishness has done to Alloran.

Life has made me learn, Alloran was right. War is about killing and destroying your enemies before you yourself can be destroyed. War is about trying to ruin more of their stuff before they ruin yours. If I die today I will not die alone.

Loren is here somewhere, so is Visser One.

(Sub-Visser it's about time you arrived.) Visser Three's tone was as dark as his mood. Nothing good could come of this.

"Most respectfully Visser, if your engineers could maintain one drop shaft perhaps then I could have arrived on time." Her tone was icy and full of distain for Visser Three. He had not yet acknowledged me, but continued to stare at her. His own contempt for her clearly evident.

(Just because you are here by appointment of the emperor does not make you immune to repercussions Sub-Visser.)

"Maybe not Visser Three, but for the time being you will do well to remember that I am here by appointment of the emperor and you had best respect what that station implies. Also remember I am here to investigate you and your policies regarding the invasion or rather delayed invasion of earth." Her eyes met his as a cocky little smile tweaked the edge of her mouth.

To this the Visser said nothing, apparently Visser One would not be the only one on trial next month. She had shown her hand, she was not his ally and now he knew it, but that didn't make her mine either. He looked past her noticing me for the first time.

(You're looking better Andalite then the last time I saw you. You have something to tell me I presume?)

(You presume too much Visser. Where is Loren?) I had to act like she was all that mattered, like I had no hidden agenda. That his own death wasn't growing ever nearer.

It wasn't hard. I loved Loren and at this moment, had things been different, she would be all that mattered. Visser Three bought it hook, line and sinker.

(She is in my chambers. As you can see I have more pressing matters to attend to, like the torture of a traitor.) For a moment I though he meant Vashi until he motioned to a small Hispanic woman in one of the cages. (Visser One requires my attentions.)

Then to her guards he bellowed, (Bring her out and tie her to one of those posts.)

In the center of the room there were several posts used for public torture and punishments, it was a very effective way to keep subordinates in line. I watched as two human controllers dragged the woman out of the cage. Secretly I hoped Marco could not see this. There was no way we could rescue Eva today.

(Well Visser, since your so busy have her brought here.)

He looked uncomfortably at Sub-Visser Twenty Three as she silently awaited his reply, she had the ear of the Council of Thirteen and he knew it. What choice would be the mistake even he wasn't sure. Once again he met her cold gaze, (Bring the human).


	13. A Season of Night

Sorry I took so long to update… It was a looong weekend. Anyways here we go, back to the story.

Loren

Back in my cell, back in my prison I wait once again for the inevitable. Before it was bad, I was hostage in a cell where the walls were invisible yet burned like fire. Now, after my last show of defiance towards the creature called Visser Three I am bound with energy binders to the wall. I cannot move my neck and shoulders are so stiff it's getting harder and harder to breathe. As painful as this is the waiting is worse.

I don't know when or if I'll ever be rescued. I don't know if the Visser is somewhere watching me slowly suffer and die. I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve so much bad luck. It doesn't matter.

In the span of my life this is only a moment, and a passing one. A season of night that will soon break into day, I mean the night doesn't last forever, does it? While my body is bound here my mind is a thousand miles away, free.

I am carried by my dreams to a place just out of reach to my memory. I am in the back hayfield of a farm on a rainy fall day. We're walking down a tractor road. My hands are cold, but I'm laughing and smiling. The man beside me is tall, a lot taller than my five foot two. He's so strong with those beautiful green eyes. My shoes are almost ruined but I don't want to go home, not yet. Home only means trouble… So we walk and over looking a ravine he holds me close and for a moment is going to tell me he loves me, but I turn away…

BOOM!

My eyes snap open, but I see nothing. I don't even know what my captors look like.

"Get up human filth." A voice that sounds like gravel reaches my ears. Massive hands encircle my shoulders as I feel my arms fall free. I am no longer bound, but the large hands hold me firmer than I ever imagined any hands could. The skin on them is rough and calloused with sharp nails that did into my arms.

FLASH!

A battle! An image of a bladed creature, seven feet tall that looks like a demon is running towards me.

Hork-Bajir! The familiar yet unfamiliar word holds me. I don't know how I know these things.

FLASH!

I am being dragged down a corridor by the creature I believe is a hork-bajir. The pain I feel is diminishing. As if everything soft and human about me is being torn away leaving only a core of iron. I am determined to live, to fight.

Everything stopped.

I can see. The pitiful creature frozen between two massive hork-bajir cannot be me. Unfortunately I know it is.

I can see! Maybe I'm dead and this is me getting to see so I'll understand. I reach out and touch her face; the flesh is warm beneath my fingers.

LOREN.

Spinning around there is a glowing little elf, at least that's what it looked like. A grandfather elf maybe.

LOREN, DON'T BE AFRAID I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU.

"Who are you?"

I AM AN ELLIMIST. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND SOON, WHY ALL OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN. AS I SAID I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU, WHAT YOU DO WITH IT IS UP TO YOU, BUT THERE IS A CONDITION.

"No such thing as a free gift right." I was astounded at my own cynical attitude. But the Ellimist only smiled a sad smile.

UNFORTUNATELY NOT IN THIS GAME, BUT THE PRICE HAS ALREADY BEEN PAID. YOUR YEARS OF BLINDNESS HAVE ALLOWED ME THIS ONE LOOPHOLE I SUPPOSE YOU'D CALL IT. YOU CAN TELL NO ONE ABOUT THIS GIFT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

"Of course, what is it?"

I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR MEMORY BACK, ALL OF IT. USE IT TO FIGHT THIS EVIL.

The was something about him so fierce and yet compelling. I looked once more at the frail body that bore my name.

"I will not tell a soul."

I felt my body go limp in the hands of my captors. One of them muttered a curse. They both knew they could not bring me dead before Visser Three.

Memories raced across my mind like wild horses across the desert. The filled the empty spaces in my mind like little windows opening illuminating a dark and dreary house. I saw the night I was kidnapped by Skrit Na and the young andalites that rescued me…Arbron and Elfangor! The one the Visser is trying to kill.

Memories came faster now. Alloran and the Taxxon planet, the Time Matrix and its false universe created by three dying souls.

And me married to Elfangor, after we ran and hid on Earth. My son, our son, Tobias.

And then he was gone. So many things lost.

So many things to take back.

I hit the floor, I had been thrown down.

Where was I?

Tobias

We had practiced walking in formation at Cassie's barn. The practice paid off, we looked invulnerable as we walked the hallways and corridors of the poolship. We had a new destination in mind, the last place we had wanted to end up: The main pool of the Yeerk Poolship.

Elfangor had been taken there, who knew where my mom was. Marco's mom was there too. I had to admire Elfangor, he kept his cool. He was constantly adapting to the wrenches thrown at our plan. I think it gave Jake confidence and a much needed break. But Elfangor had left strict orders that no matter what we were to get off this ship alive, it kind of touched me.

Controllers ahead of us scattered.

"You there stop!" The crisp order was enough to make all of us halt. It was a short, pudgy human controller with what looked like a bad toupee and cheesy moustache. But his eyes were like granite.

"Where are you going and under whose orders?" Those eyes bore into mine; luckily I had a lot of practice when it came to looking fierce.

"We're going to the main pool, by the orders of Visser Three to aide in the infestation of the Andalite scum." I met his powerful gaze. It seemed he was searching for something he did not find, perhaps fear maybe? Whatever it was he did not find it, with a wave of his hand he dismissed us.

(That was close, nice job Tobias.)

(Thanks fearless leader.) In all truth Jake had no idea how relieved I was.

We rounded the last corner and my whole world fell apart. There she was. My mother unconscious in the grasp of two hork-bajir. Her body was limp, I thought she was dead. Maybe she was?

The walked through the doorway and we followed them in and then halted in crisp formation. I could see Elfangor standing beside the Visser and a woman I could only assume as Sub-Visser Twenty Three. Elfangor had no idea we were there, he had told us not to tell him what morph we would be coming in that way incase he was infested it would be that much harder for us to be found.

Jake would tell him we had arrived. I saw a nod from Elfangor so slight that unless you looked for it you wouldn't have seen it. He knew we were here.

My mother was thrown down in front of the Visser and Elfangor. I couldn't watch anymore, my eyes wandered across the pool.

(Marco look it's your mom.)

Marco

I followed Jake's gaze. It was my mother; she was tied and bound to a post near the center of the vast room. I was angry and yet proud. She did not look afraid, but then again that could be the Yeerk inside of her.

I knew my mother; deep down inside I knew she was not afraid.

I saw Elfangor casually regarding us and then heard his voice in all of our heads.

(Jake and animorphs, here's what we need to do if you agree. We have Loren and Eva, either way one of them is going home with us but I hate to say it Visser One might be our only bargaining chip to get us off this ship. We need to try and get them both. But once we get Visser One we will be hunted so she's only a temporary fix. Is that acceptable to you and warriors Jake?)

I knew what he was saying, Jake did too. Even if we rescued my mom it would only be for a short while, long enough for us to get off this ship. But Loren we could save and I knew that, so did the others. One by one I heard them vote to go ahead with such a plan and then they waited for me.

I knew if I backed out we would find another way, but Elfangor's words came back to me. He was right, they were counting on me. Usually I'm the ruthless one, I see from A to B. Right now I saw that line and I didn't like where that line was drawn. I had come on this mission knowing what I might have to do.

(Okay, I'm in.)

Elfangor

The moments I waited for Loren to arrive seemed to last for hours. Finally she arrived. Delicate and fragile there was no trace of the proud strength I knew was in her. I felt my hearts breaking piece by piece, I had done this to her. The sickening thud of her body hitting the floor would have made me nauseous had I been human. Now it only made me angry.

I looked up and behind her two guards were six elite blue band hork-bajir. They were the Visser's personal guard. I the coldness in their eyes, the contempt. The realization hit me that these were Jake and his warriors.

I looked at Loren and at Visser One. Silently I thanked Vashi; she had known I would see the way out.

I told them of my plan. I hoped the Sub-Visser would forgive me for what I was going to do to her, however in the end I knew she would. I would be saving her life after all.

(Here is your precious human, Elfangor.) I made my self breath, getting angry was not good before a battle. You made stupid mistakes and good soldiers died because of it. I was once told I was cold and callous, but I'm not. I have simply learned to separate the situation from the emotions that situation brings. Then I deal with the emotions later, alone, where no one will die because I couldn't think straight.

I bent down and helped her get up.

(I'm here to help, I promise.) I whispered to her. She jerked. Her face turned to me, her eyes once a brilliant blue now blurred and milky met mine.

Weakly she tried to stand on her own, one of he strong human arms bracing on my shoulder for balance. She squeezed it hard.

Hard enough that I turned to look at her. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? There beneath the mask of pain loomed the ghost of a cocky smile. I had missed something but I knew somewhere within that frail from was the hellion that had thrown a rock fast pitch style into a Visser's face.

(Now for your part of the bargain Andalite. Where are the Andalite Bandits?) Across the room I was aware of Visser One, she was watching me. Curious as to what I would do? But she knew of the Bandits and she wanted Visser Three to fail. She wanted him to fail so much that she had even helped them before… I hoped she still had that attitude.

My money said she did. If had his way she'd already be dead, but if she could discredit him then it would be his death instead.

That's politics for you.

(Prince Jake, are your warriors ready?)

(Rachel says for me to tell you 'Let's do it.') I would have smiled.

I dropped my eyes as if in resignation. The Visser signaled 'his' blue band guard to move in. My animorphs encircled me and gently Loren was passed off to Cassie, I believe.

Three of them stayed with her. And three with me, although they dare not move to touch me. They had been given no orders from the Visser to do so.

I sighed a heavy sigh while subtlety moving towards Sub-Visser Twenty Three. (Your bandit's, Visser are hiding…)

Yes I know I'm terrible. I will try to update more but I have class to go to.


	14. Insult and Injury

Visser Three

Damn her! Damn the Council of Thirteen! Damn them all!

I have Earth finally in my hands and that lowly Sub-Visser could ruin it all! Now instead of being able to punish that traitor Visser One and attack the bandits and Earth as I see fit, I have to say please and thank you to a council lackey. A very powerful lackey, unfortunately. Her report would hold a lot of sway with the Council of Thirteen and the emperor. Enough sway that it may be my head on the chopping block instead of that vile scum Visser One.

I was caught between the Council and that beast Elfangor. Literally.

(Bring the human.)

I met the provocative glare of the Sub-Visser. To not bring the Human would give me away, but to bring her meant I might lose my one chance for complete victory. However, Elfangor was no fool and he was acting rather foolish. That was beginning to worry me.

I was beginning to see the fragile web I had designed to trap him falling apart one strand at a time.

I only had so much time to think and right now I could not do it. Alloran was jeering, mocking me. Depriving me of any respite I might find.

(Aren't you worried Esplin, how many years have you been trying to kill him? That's right you already did… And yet he lives. How he torments you. He's going to kill you. But you already knew that didn't you.)

(Be silent Filth.)

(But Esplin, make me, you control me don't you? Make me be silent. That's right you can't). Alloran laughed. It was a harsh and bitter laugh that chilled me. I felt afraid.

Elfangor stood so proud, so sure of himself only ten feet away. I could challenge him and even if I lost he would die. I have no wish to die and he seemed too sure of himself for a man about to die.

Again the uneasy feeling of defeat and the relentless taunting of my host served to remind me that all was not right. I looked at Elfangor and silently hoped that he would not see through my thin veneer of confidence that was eggshell thin.

The human girl was thrown to the floor before me.

(Here's your precious human, Elfangor.) I drew out the word precious trying to coax him into anger.

The Andalite gave away nothing, not look of anger or contempt. He only reached down silently and helped the human to her feet. I felt a little more confident. Fool. To busy with your human to realize I'm going to kill you. Did you really expect me to uphold our bargain? Did you really expect any honor from a murderer? I will make sure to gloat when I kill him.

Behind Loren and Elfangor stood six of my personal guard, why were they here? I hadn't ordered them here. I looked at Sub-Visser Twenty Three, she now stood beside me.

"Don't worry Visser I sent for them in order to assure myself that you wouldn't screw this up." As an added insult to her words she didn't even look at me but continued to watch the Andalite and the Human female.

I quickly gave orders to my guards. The one nodded briefly in acknowledgement, perhaps all was not lost?

After all we were in the middle of a shipboard Yeerk Pool. There were various hosts in cages, and other soldiers of the Yeerk Empire waiting to feed. There was also Visser One, bound awaiting torture. How much could one lone Andalite and a broken human do?

I was tired of this game. Now is the time to end it.

(Now for your part of the bargain Andalite, where are the Andalite Bandits?)

The Hork-Bajir surrounded him, one of them seizing the human female. At least my troops were loyal. Elfangor seemed to hesitate. It's too late for a change of heart Andalite, is your morality getting in the way.

His stalk eyes drooped, his whole demeanor changed. I felt the thrill of victory. I wasn't even going to have to infest him. It was too easy.

(Your bandits, Visser, are hiding-.)

I felt the concussion of a tailblade against my skull. I fell from the unexpected blow. I rolled quickly to my feet. No one moved, no one breathed. I looked at Sub-Visser Twenty Three; this would definitely be in her report. If she was killed then I would be as well, my incompetence assured to the Council of Thirteen.

Elfangor

(I apologize Sub-Visser, but I'm sure you see the necessity of my actions. It is also my hope that this clears you from any suspicion that Visser Three might try to lay on you. You have my word I will not kill you, just don't give me reason to.)

I felt her relax just enough to know she would comply. My one arm was around her neck, with a dracon beam in the other pointed at her head.

(Stay close to them!) Visser Three bellowed at Jake, Marco and Ax. They did. It was perfect. I backed up towards the Yeerk Pool getting ever closer to Visser One.

I could see the realization dawn on him as he realized what I was doing. He was trapped. No one dared fire on me it was too big of a risk.

So I continued to advance on Visser One.

With my tailblade I cut her free and threw down Sub-Visser Twenty Three.

"Clever Andalite, very clever he will look like more of a fool now then I could have ever made him look like." Her whispered words carried an undertone of approval I hardly expected.

(Well for the benefit of our harmonious relationship Visser, I suggest you work with me. If you don't then I'll leave you to whatever torture the Visser has in store for you and I assure you he will be looking for a way to vent his frustrations tonight.)

"Why should I trade one death for another?" Was her reply, but still she did not resist.

(Because you have my word you will not be harmed. Your cooperation will also help in the removal of Visser Three and perhaps put you back in favorable view with the council.)

I felt her considering my words. "Brilliant Andalite, absolutely brilliant I will comply as long as I feel you will keep your word. I love to see the bastard given the death he planned for me."

She began a show of struggling against my hold. We were moving towards the door. Sub-Visser Twenty Three was glaring at the abomination, as he ordered the remaining Blue Band Hork-Bajir, Rachel, Cassie and Tobias, after me.

Cassie still held tightly onto Loren.

(Alright Visser, how do we get out of here.)

"You trust me that much Andalite?"

(Don't think you mean that much to me that I won't kill you if I have to Yeerk, although I'd prefer not too.)

She shuddered, "Visser Three has greatly underestimated you Elfangor. Up here there is a dropshaft."

I jumped in, immediately after I was followed by the animorphs. I saw her questioning gaze but gave her no answer.

The dropshaft brought us out in one of the fighter bays. I was pleased. Ax jammed the doors and the dropshaft no one would be coming in after us yet. I hoped.

(Which one Visser?)

She smiled, "Let's add insult to injury, Visser Three's blade ship."

Silently to Jake I whispered, (We're taking the blade ship. Three of you come with me like the Visser ordered; we need to keep up the ruse as long as possible. Then the next three follow, I'll worry about the crew.)

We moved through the hanger unchallenged. At the blade ship I pressed my hand to the panel and the doors slid open slowly. There was no crew aboard. My luck is never this good. Then I saw them, three humans and two hork-bajir laying unconscious at the helm.

(What's the meaning of this Visser?)

She shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine." I believed her. Jake Marco and Ax finally joined us.

(Someone take her,) Marco I believe grabbed her and placed a wrist blade to her throat. To them silently I added, (Where are the others?)

(They are behind us brother.)

I felt an explosion rock the deck. Alarms everywhere began to go off. My hearts began to race; the fighter bay had been breached.

(AX! Jake, get this crate flying and its weapons warming up.) Almost immediately I felt the blade ship come to life. The high pitched whirr of her weapons powering up and the steady hum of her engines was the sweetest music I'd ever heard.

(Weapons powered and our shields are enabled.) Thank you to whatever God gave me such an intelligent little brother.

Still there was no Cassie, no Rachel and no Tobias.

I called out to them, (Where are you?)

After several shallow breaths I Rachel answered, (We're trapped in between some crates. Right before we could make a run for the blade ship they fighter bay door exploded.)

(Rachel on my signal the four of you run.)

I began throwing the human-controllers out of the bladeship. There inert forms would be taken for dead, (Jake get rid of the Hork-Bajir.)

He did while I was joining my brother at the helm. Slowly he raised the bladeship off of the hanger floor while I began working the weapons system. The higher we got the more futile I could see the other's position was. The radiation of the engine's were preventing the Visser's troops from flanking us, but they were drawing closer to the place where the other's hiding place.

An advancing wave of dracon fire closing in on them. I had one shot. I took aim.

(Rachel, Cassie and Tobias, run!)

I fired. The shock wave reverberated inside of the polished steel of the hanger. Controllers everywhere fell and in all that chaos I saw three Hork-Bajir running towards the hatch.

And then Cassie fell, a bloody hole in her side. Tobias hadn't seen but Rachel did and she went back for her friend. Loren had hit and rolled landing unconscious once again about ten feet away. Too far, she was out of reach.

It was the hardest call I'd ever made, I looked at Marco.

(Rachel get Cassie, don't worry about Loren! Get to the Bladeship.) I whipped my tailblade as hard as I could at the steel wall of the blade ship. It hurt, but it felt better than the pain that was ripping me up from the inside out.

I waited by the hatch and close the door as Rachel barely made it in with Cassie.

(Aximili get us out of here.) I wasn't worried about our destination, he knew where to go.

I locked myself in the Visser's Chambers.

I had left Loren. My head knew it had been the right thing to do, but my hearts ached. We still had Visser One, but I was once again a failure.


	15. Number Five door

Erg… This week is crazy. And I hate Ag Econ…Seriously the class average is like 55.

Then there's Travis… (Stupid farrier, Grrrr…) But at least I sold Chavez and I am going to breed Star, which means I get a cute little baby next year and I get Diesel to play with until then.

I'll get on with the story now. My thanks to every one who is still reading (and putting up with all my talk about my ponies), and hope you keep reading. :Smiles:

Marco

Cassie, Rachel and Tobias were running for their lives. Half of the controllers behind them were no longer able to fire thanks to Elfangor, but those that remained were shooting with a vengeance. They were so close.

We were going to make it. For once it seemed we had made it out with things in our favor. I mean it did end up with us running and screaming for our lives, but I suppose we can't win them all.

I was watching Elfangor. I could almost see him willing them to run faster.

Then Cassie fell, where part of her side had been there was now a gaping, bleeding hole. Loren rolled away just out of Rachel's reach. Tobias hadn't seen but there was a thud as his Hork-Bajir body jumped through the hatch.

Elfangor looked at me, an unspoken understanding.

(Rachel get Cassie, don't worry about Loren! Get to the Bladeship!) He sounded like Visser Three. Visser One flinched in my arms as his tailblade hit the side of the bulkhead. Seconds later Rachel managed to half drag Cassie into the hatch. The door slid silently closed them.

(Aximili get us out of here.) Elfangor's voice was like ice and still I admired him. I watched his as he disappeared down the narrow hall of the bladeship.

Rachel looked up at me, (Marco get your mom out of here so that we can demorph.) I began walking down the hall where I had last seen Elfangor.

I was kind of worried about him and although I didn't want to have Visser One there I did want to talk to him. He had made a hard choice. The same choice he had told me I might have had to make, but he did it. For a moment I hadn't known what he'd do, most other Andalites we'd worked with thought it was their God given right to special treatment because they were and Andalite. The fact that he wouldn't ask one of his soldiers to do something he wouldn't do made him a good commander in my book.

The walkway was dark. "Computer lights," I had issued the command hoping it would work. Hoping that I could get the words out in my guttural Hork-Bajir voice, immediately the dark space was illuminated.

For the first time I noticed there was not just one or two doors off of this hallway but four or five. Then it hit me, of course the crew needed rooms. The crew! The crew had already been unconscious when we boarded. Alarms were going off in my head. I wanted to start running down the hall screaming for Jake, but the Visser in my arms reminded me that was not an option.

"Sorry Visser," I growled. I hoped my mother would forgive me. In the end I knew she would. Closing my eyes I slammed my big Hork-Bajir sized fist into the side of her head. As soon as I felt her go limp I was running down the hall.

(Rachel! Cassie! Tie up Visser One, I need to find Elfangor. As soon as Jake comes out tell him he needs to find us.) I set my mother's inert form down and was gone again.

Demorphing as I ran I was hoping the worst wasn't coming true. I mean they just don't leave the bladeship of Visser Three unguarded! Yeerks probably get a death sentence for something like that!

"Elfangor!" My voice echoed down the hallway, "Elfangor!"

Finally one of the doors slid open and a somber face appeared. (What is it?)

"The crew of the ship was incapacitated when we boarded and the bladeship was unguarded. We never get that much luck. So your either working for the Yeerks or someone wanted us to take this ship and that someone may still be onboard." For a moment his eyes darkened as he considered all that I had said.

He disappeared into Visser Three's quarters again and reappeared with dracon beams for each of us.

(Let's go hunting Marco.) There was finality in his tone.

I grinned. I felt like I was in a video game.

We arrived at the first door, Elfangor pressed his hand to the access panel and it slid open. It was only a crew cabin for human or hork-bajir warriors. The next four proved to be just as harmless. There was only one more. I looked at Elfangor, he was staring intently at the bottom of the door or was he listening? I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a raised hand.

(Cover me.) He was using private thought-speak, (Turn your dracon beam to setting four. That will drop just about anything that can fit in that closet, but shouldn't kill it. If it manages to get past me, no questions just shoot.)

I shook my head and adjusted the setting on my gun. I took a ready stance for firing and ducked around the corner so I myself wouldn't get shot. My adrenaline was pumping. I could hear my heart pounding in my head.

Elfangor reached for the access panel.


	16. Night Before Life Begins

Here's everyone's favorite part of my stories…My commentary.

Actually usually I post a lot sooner but I have been really busy… Chavez is coming back to me, grrr. Then I am in the process of trying to get a new apartment, move my horses, start one of my new jobs and finish school. Oh yeah, AND I got a puppy.

So I've been really busy.

Okay, getting on with it.

Elfangor

Sometimes when you cry out to the universe it hears you and it answers, often unpredictably but it answers. If I believed in fate I would say that we are all destined to finish the good and the evil we begin, but I don't. I don't believe in coincidences or chance, but I also don't believe our lives are predestined from the moment of our births.

I do believe that there is a day of reckoning for every action, and everything comes back around. I believe that life leaves no loose ends.

And I do believe in revenge.

Revenge. The word floats around me like a vaporous poison, he has my Loren. I have Visser One, well we do I suppose.

"Elfangor! Elfangor!" I jerked at the unexpected sound of my own name and running feet in the corridor.

Once more I looked out of the small window in the Visser's quarters at the vanishing Poolship. Forcing myself back to the reality of the moment I slid the door open. Marco stood there, his normally tan features pale and his expression pensive.

"The yeerks…," He began. As he explained the situation I felt my mood changing from light to darkness and back into a shade of twilight. I had missed something! Something so obvious and yet something that could be so costly. Back into the shadows back into the Visser's room I opened a storage compartment and pulled out two dracon breams. At least this was one mistake I might be able to remedy. I hope.

Looking at the boy through the door I took a deep breath, (Let's go hunting Marco.)

Door by door we searched each one revealing nothing. Each one a potential danger we had eluded. We stared at the last door, this was it. Our last chance, if what ever it was had made it into the cargo hold it could be our undoing. They could even now be sending a signal to any Yeerk ship with in range and destroying our chances of success. Each second ticking by was another second we were closer to death, maybe.

I looked at Marco and raised my dracon beam. I had seen a shadow, barely.

(Cover me. Turn your dracon beam to setting four. That will drop just about anything that can fit in that closet, but shouldn't kill it. If it manages to get past me, no questions just shoot.)

The boy nodded and ducked into an alcove. I prayed silently there would be no need for him to shoot and if he did his aim was true.

I reached for the access panel. Pressing my palm to it slowly, very slowly it slid open. For a few seconds I saw nothing then my eyes began to adjust for the darkness and I began to recognize the vague outline of a taxxon.

It moved toward me and my fingers tightened around the trigger but for some reason I was unable to shoot. There was something strange about this taxxon and its measured movements.

Light began to reflect in its red pooling eyes as it studied me. For several moments we stood in silent regard with each other.

(You finally became the hero I always hoped to be Elfangor.)

I found myself unable to move. That voice was the voice from a dream I had not had in years.

(Arbron?) The word came out as barely a whisper. Out of one of my stalk eyes I saw Marco standing behind me with a look of amazement. I motioned for him to come closer.

(Yes Elfangor, it's me. Still serving as a resistance in the Yeerk tide.) I could still hear his Andalite pride. Finally I gathered my wits enough to answer and finally I smiled.

(No Arbron, you have become the hero.)

Loren

My body ached all over. Even more than usual than it had since my capture. I was groggy, way too groggy for just being rescued. The last thing I remembered was running away from, from…

I shook my head to clear away the fog. I had been running from Yeerks! The two andalite warriors I had been with, where were they?

Then I remembered being dropped and falling. The one had been shot. I reached out hoping I was somewhere, anywhere then where I was beginning to think I was. I listened.

I heard a humming. An electric field. Heavy thumping footsteps that made the floor around me vibrate ever so slightly. And silence, I heard a heavy repressive silence and only my breathing to fill it.

Shuddering I tried to clear my mind, I was still a prisoner. Hopefully the only one. I didn't move for a long time as I tried to assimilate all that I had learned and been through. My mind wandered back into the memories I had just gained and here in place I could see.

I saw the face that belonged to the one called Elfangor, it was alien and yet boyish. There was softness on his face that seemed to match the kindness in his voice. I saw the Visser and Alloran. How I pitied him now. He had shown me kindness once.

Deep down I also saw something else in the Visser, I saw fear. I knew I would not be his prisoner long, by death or rescue I would be leaving this place soon.

For a long time I've been waiting and no one has come. No food, no threats. For along time I have been alone in my cell waiting for a resolution that inevitably is coming closer.

I guess I am in that moment. You know the one I am talking about, the calm before the storm. The moment that is the breath before the plunge.

I am in that moment, in the dream that comes in the night before life begins.

I breath and try to remember the last time I was happy.

Tobias

We were in a mountain, in a ship in a mountain. Deep inside a cave that yeerk sensors couldn't penetrate because of some type of radioactive rock. We were invisible, unfortunately it was a mixed blessing because so were they.

Today has been a day of mixed blessings.

I looked at my father. It was easy to see why my mother or any woman would love him. He was a good soldier and a good man. I could see he was worried about my mother, but he hadn't let us down. I wish we could have rescued her, but he had done the right thing.

Visser One sat tied up in front of him. We had been questioning her for hours, Ax, Elfangor, Arbron, Jake and I. The other's had gone out to "guard the premises" and rest on Elfangor's orders, which was just another way of saying he wanted them to demorph and rest. Jake had done a frolis maneuver and was as Elfangor put it "Almost as good looking as he was".

Arbron was another story all together, he had been an andalite. Now he was just another nothlit… like me. The other's still hadn't been told how he came to be, but the longer Elfangor was with us the more the details of his strange life were coming together. Almost in perfect clarity and in retrospect his shattered pieces made an amazingly beautiful picture. Some teacher once told me the difference between a boy, a man and boy playing a man is the difference in the grace and dignity by which we handle a situation. After men like my drunken uncle it was easy to understand.

Early this morning before the others awoke Elfangor and I finally got to speak. For the first time I heard my dad say he was proud of me, for the first time someone meant it. We had along way to go my father and I. I know he'd do right by me and my mother if he can.

"Visser Three is an idiot," The flat, sarcastic voice of Visser One echoed in the small chamber we were holding her in. She was so much more dangerous than Visser Three, far more subtle and brilliant in her use of tactics. Thinking of Marco it might be something she learned from Eva.

I noticed Elfangor smile at that.

(We know, but he also just happens to be in charge of the invasion on Earth. So what can you tell us? )

"I can tell you nothing, if I did I would be a traitor."

(Well don't tell us about Earth, tell us how to get Loren then.) There was a strange dance going on between the Yeerk Visser and Elfangor. They were saying words and yet not saying anything of importance. They were saying everything and nothing. (Perhaps we can at least unite under the banner of making the Visser look foolish? I am aware of his maneuverings with the Council of Thirteen and the impending death sentence he has awaiting you.)

I could see her jerk.

"That doesn't mean I'll help you."

(But you already have, you're here aren't you?)

Visser One

I watched him as he turned away from me. He was brilliant. Arrogant bastard! He knew from the moment he walked onto that pool ship that I would help him.

_He's good Edriss and I think you're impressed_. Eva's voice came to me, she knew me too well.

_I am. There is an enemy worth fighting. _ I watched the Andalite as he began to morph.

_He's right you know. If you help him and make it look like you didn't Visser Three will go to trial._

_Yes, Eva. But if I can't then so will I. _

_But you'll have a chance to put all the blame on him, and a lot of reason for the Council of Thirteen to believe you. _

Eva was right, and she knew it. I knew it. Grudgingly I had to agree with her logic, but there was still that damn Andalite. I looked back up to see the progress of his morph and was caught completely off guard.

There was an air of mischief about him, sweetness almost. His eyes.

_Well that's something you don't see everyday… Look Edriss an andalite with bedroom eyes. _I could feel all of Eva's amusement, it disturbed me. He disturbed me. And it disturbed me that as a human it was getting harder and harder to see him as an enemy.

"I can't help you," I choked out in my host's voice.

"I'm not asking you to help me do anything other than rescue this human." With a quirky smile he added, "Anything else that may happen would be purely coincidental."

Coincidental my ass! Involuntarily I made Eva smile. Here I was sitting with one of the most dangerous Andalite's in the galaxy casually plotting the ruin of another Visser as if we were planning to prank the homecoming float.

He was no idiot, I'll give him that.

"Do I have your word you won't kill me?"

He became serious. "You have my word."

"Okay then, here's what I know."


	17. I am the Enemy

Class was canceled today! Bummer…j/k. It's only Econ.

Arbron

Three weeks ago I was Dassis 637, head engineer on the poolship and secret leader of the Taxxon resistance. A resistance that was dwindling precariously on the edge of nothingness, there had been many causalities. But then there was a rumor! A rumor so dangerous that it wasn't even whispered and was only hinted at by the highest officers and talked about by no one, I was fortunate.

Sub-Visser Twenty Three had just arrived on board and she was well aware of my position in the resistance and her's in the Peace Movement. Both were secrets that needed to be closely guarded. It was she who found out about the Visser's prisoner and wisely kept it to herself.

Nine days ago I was walking into the yeerk pool, I had to 'feed' of course and an uneasy feeling overpowered me. I turned. Literally and figuratively I turned. Two Hork-Bajir led a small human female, half dragging her, across the deck. She screamed and fought, but in this place it went unnoticed. They walked right past me and for a split second I saw her face.

Somewhere deep in my memory I remembered that face. I remembered the Human girl and her courage. I remembered the life I had lost. Guilt and grief overwhelmed me, there were so many things I could have done different. Over the years in essence I had become the enemy, how many battles had I been in secretly making things malfunction only to fix them. Buying time but still costing the lives of my people. Suddenly I felt bare and out of place, a traitor but to which side.

I had forgotten Arbron a long time ago. I had waded in so much of my own people's blood that to go back would be just as damaging to go forward. I had lost myself and for years deluded myself, that I was doing all that I could. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. There was nothing I could do for her.

I had even watched Elfangor die. I had been unable to resist the scent of blood, the taste of my own friend's flesh…

After years of being what I though was brave, I realized I was ashamed.

Then today I received and order.

It was Sub-Visser Twenty Three, a small message appeared on a small holographic receiver I carry with me. A message to break dropshaft number thirty-five on deck level seventeen and then contact her.

I punched in the order to the computer immediately overloading the dropshaft and short circuiting the control panel inside.

I opened a direct link to the Sub-Visser.

"Engineer Dassis 637, thank you. I have one other request for you."

"Anything Sub-Visser," the sound of my own voice still makes me shudder.

"The Visser's assassin is here. As I am sure you are well aware he is holding the human female Loren to endure his cooperation. Well he's here to rescue her and do so with out getting invested, so I need you to make sure he has a way out. I don't care how. If you have to disable dropshafts or ships make it happen."

I was stunned. She was asking me to commit treason. A voice inside me resounded you're an Andalite you don't have a choice. It was right I did not have a choice.

She noticed my hesitation.

"If it makes you feel better I can make it an order Dassis. But I believe this might be the break we need to get some of the Visser's attention away from both the peace movement and the Taxxon resistance. If he is fighting Elfangor and the Andalite bandits then he won't be fighting us."

Elfangor! He was dead. I saw him die. But he had been 'dead' before. Maybe it was some strange some strange law of Z-space because he had been killed in morph. Maybe it was another andalite named Elfangor, it's not exactly and uncommon name. It was just too coincidental, first the human female now this.

"I will make it so Sub-Visser." The transmission ended.

I knew in several minutes I would get another call, this one commanding me to come up and replace the panel I had just destroyed. I had several minutes to think. I felt in my soul, if I still had one that is, that it was time to become Arbron once again. It was time to pick up the armor I had laid down years ago and rejoin my people; however I could, once again in this battle against the Yeerks. This warrior, or warriors as I suspected would need a way off the pool ship. They will need a ship so I will provide them with one and when it leaves I will be on it.

The orders came for me to fix the shaft.

In my mind I began to formulate a plan. It was risky but I knew I had pulled off harder. I worked on the dropshaft unconsciously. For the first time in many years I felt like myself. It took about ten minutes for me to fix it. In ten minutes my whole life had changed. I heard the dropshaft hum to life and seconds later the door opened.

Out stepped Sub-Visser Twenty Three followed by Elfangor and their guards. He walked right past me having no reason to look at or recognize me. After all I am the enemy.

No I'm not. The thought hit me like a bar of iron. I am a survivor, and I survived for this purpose. Earth was pivotal for the Yeerk Empire, a much needed victory. The Andalite Bandits were doing their best, but now with Elfangor. I was exuberant; all the pieces were falling together in my mind.

I could finally see a Victory for the Humans, for the Andalites. I was meant to be part of it. For this cause I was allowed to live.

That's why I am here. That's why I sent a virus through all the bug fighters on the pool ship and stunned the crew of the blade ship. That's why I'm hiding in the storage closet.

That's why I'll fight.

About ten minutes ago I heard a voice, a human voice. It was yelling for Elfangor. I believe I have been discovered. I needed to prepare myself and fight against the hunger that raged inside. Mentally I began to take myself far away, to another place. I had to once again become someone circumstance had killed along time ago.

They're right outside my door.

I measure each second by the pounding of my hearts. The door begins to slide open.

A face familiar and yet unfamiliar stares into the darkness and slowly realization dawns across it as he realizes what I am.

I've never felt so relived in my life. Anyone else would have shot first, ask questions later.

(You finally became the hero I always hoped to be Elfangor.)

He was obviously shocked, but then again he had probably expected me dead along time ago. But then again I had though he was dead as well.

(Arbron?) The disbelief in his voice was almost comical. Behind him I noticed a human boy with misunderstanding written all over his face. Elfangor motioned him over.

(Yes Elfangor, it's me. Still serving as a resistance to the yeerk tide.)

He smiled at that, (No Arbron, you have become the hero.)

(Well that's what we wanted right, all that hero stuff. Save the Galaxy and all. I have to know, did you ever actually become a warrior or did they make you a Prince right away?)

He looked embarrassed. (If you were anyone else Arbron… I'd like to introduce you to Marco, I'm sure the two of you will get along wonderfully.) To the human boy, (Make sure you introduce him to Rachel, he needs to be put in his place. Marco this is Arbron.)

Marco

What are the odds? I think today God just might on our side. The Taxxon is an andalite, or was.

"So you two know each other?" Elfangor nodded.

(Marco remember when you asked how I became a War-Prince, well you want to hear that story now or later at a less inconvenient time?) He had my attention.

I shrugged, "What the hell tell me now."

So I listened and I was amazed, and yet I found my self capable of understanding. After all I too was a child in a war way over my head. Suddenly I realized maybe we weren't as alone as I had thought.

(Please, don't tell the other's yet. If Ax found out… I already told Tobias, but Ax isn't ready to know the truth yet.)

"Not a problem. By the way what are we going to do with Visser One?"

Visser One

"Okay then, here's what I know." I took a deep breath. Right now I was walking a very fine line but instinct told me I had better odds with the Andalite then with Visser Three. Once again to my weakening pride I was reminded that Elfangor was right, I had no choice but to help.

The expression on his human morph was unreadable and even in it he was impressive as hell. Not many things make me afraid, but this one andalite worried me. Possibly because I knew what he was capable of, but probably more so because I knew what he was capable of and I, a Yeerk Visser, was still helping him.

_Calm down Edriss, he won't kill you. Trust me, remember who he's fighting with. _At times like this I find Eva a small comfort.

"Obviously Visser Three was planning on capturing you. I have no idea what he was thinking and if he truly thought you were coming alone. However it seems that even if you did you had allies, traitors to our cause, helping you." I motioned to the Taxxon. "He was planning on torturing you of course. He didn't count on a set up, once again an obvious underestimation of your abilities War-Prince."

He looked chagrined, "So it seems and yet I failed to save the human."

"I guess capturing a Yeerk Visser isn't as important." My tone was not as neutral as I would have liked.

"But since I did what am I going to do with her?" I felt like a puppet.

"You're going to use her for prisoner exchange. Someplace public where no one can hurt and the Visser will have to comply."

He was nodding in agreement. I felt like a fool. I was being used and manipulated and couldn't do a thing about it and didn't want to. In the end I was beginning to see how this would work out for me.

"Then when I am returned I will inform the council of how Visser Three was fool enough to end up at the mercy of the Andalite bandits. How he allowed me to be captured as a convenient way to get me killed."

"And when they question you as to how you are alive?"

"Simple, I'll be honest. It served your purpose to keep me alive, and I can't tell them anything. Not that there is anything to tell, because it would mean my life."

For several minutes he and I sat in silence. The others in the room, the Taxxon and three other Andalites had left. I would have traded half of the Empire to know what he was thinking. I wondered if he knew that I knew my son was part of the resistance. I wondered if he knew that I knew some of Visser Threes "Andalite Bandits" were human. I wasn't sure but I was betting he did.

He studied me before spoke again, his impenetrable gaze made me feel weak and child-like.

"So what's the best way to send a message to Visser Three?"

"I'd say you already did. But if you have to send another, use a messenger."

Visser Three

I was ruined. Those fools! They had allowed the Andalite Bandits on my ship and ruined me! Traitors all of them! Then there was Sub-Visser Twenty Three. I had to deal with her but already she had contacted the Council of Thirteen so I couldn't day she was killed in battle.

Now Elfangor has Visser One.

How I wish I could let her die in the hands of that Andalite filth, but to let her die is to prove my guilt and ineptitude. Now all I can do is wait, and I'm waiting, and I am not a patient yeerk. He will contact me, I still have Loren. I hope.

He could have played me for a fool all along using her to distract me, leading me on and not caring at all about her. If capturing Visser One was his intention I am already as good as dead.

"Visser?" A timid voice reaches my ears despite the chaos on the bridge around me.

(What is it?)

"We've gathered everyone you ordered on the pool deck. Should we await you…" He went silent as I turned to face him. Sub-Visser Twenty Three was standing in the corner but I was beyond caring.

(Execute them. Execute every last one of them.) His open shock displeased me. (Ready my bladeship, I'm going to earth. Have Chapman meet me at the yeerk pool in one hour.)

No one on the bridge moved. Finally some weak-minded fool spoke up.

"Visser your bladeship has been captured."

(WHAT?) I saw several controllers flinch as my voice tore through their minds. Those were the last words he ever spoke. I stared at the bright red blood on my tailblade and one the deck. (Ready a bug fighter.)

Jake

I had called a meeting. We were all gathered in the bridge of bladeship deciding where to go from here. Elfangor had just introduced Arbron, and Arbron had just told us about his actions and the actions of Sub-Visser Twenty Three. Apparently the Yeerk Peace Movement was grateful for the times we had aided them.

I still didn't know what to think about Arbron. None of us did.

There was too many things about Elfangor we didn't know and they all seemed to be coming into play. He had been brought here by the Ellimist and that was all we knew about his past besides Tobias. Everyone was tired and scared. It was time for the truth, all of it.

I had already discussed with the others what this meeting was about while Elfangor finished questioning Visser One. If had Elfangor had a plan, which I had no doubt he did then we'd hear it. We had done enough with out a true explanation from him. We would do no more until we got one.

We were all waiting when he and Arbron entered the bridge.

"War-Prince Elfangor, we've helped you and we want to continue fighting with you but there are a few things we need to know first."

Silence, for a moment I was afraid he would do something desperate. I don't know what, but based on past experience with Andalites they don't answer questions.

(What is it you wish to know Prince Jake?)

"Everything."

He closed his eyes, all four of them.

(I was Aristh with Arbron on the domeship StarSword. Alloran was a prince aboard that ship. One day Abron and I were sent to intercept a Skrit Na ship and board it somewhere around Saturn. When we did we found two humans, one named Hendrick Chapman the other one was Loren.)

I don't know what I expected but not that.

(We downloaded the whole computer of the Skrit Na ship, which is protocol and took the humans back to the domeship with us. Meanwhile Breeyar had seen that there was another Skrit Na ship, but it escaped into z-space. We were then ordered to accompany Prince Alloran on a mission aboard his ship the Jahar. We were supposed to return the two humans to Earth, erase their memories and rejoin StarSword as soon as possible.)

(Sounds easy doesn't it?) Arbron picked up the story. (I am a very qualified exo-datalogist. I tore that Skrit Na log apart trying to find out where the two ships were headed. Unfortunately I did. They were going to the Taxxon homeworld, and they were going with the two humans and the Time Matrix.)

I saw Marco's eyes widen. They didn't need to know about out little adventure through time just yet. Well, change that, several adventures through time.

(Needless to say our mission changes and the five of us ended up headed for the Taxxon world. After we landed we all got separated and I became a nothlit. I thought the others were dead until I ran into Elfangor.)

(Mean while I wasn't dead, but captured by Sub-Visser Seven whom you now know as Visser Three. He wanted my body for his host. I escaped him and Arbron and I stole the Skrit Na Ship, out ran four bugfighters in the atmosphere, barely and then crashed. When I woke up I couldn't find him, he had been taken. But I found all kinds of human things, magazines, cigarettes and a really nice mustang.)

(You should have seen it. The Living Hive finds him and brings him to us in one of her tunnels and he's in this human contraption. Then he dives it into battle, into a Taxxon rebellion.)  
(Then we ran. In all the commotion Alloran found us and we made it to the Jahar. It was too late however because Chapman had betrayed all of humanity, we had come to earth on a captured yeerk ship. Chapman had flown the Jahar to the spaceport on the planet and gave them Loren: the first human host.)

Cassie

I was amazed. "So Chapman gave humanity to the Yeerks. Now we have You, Arbron, Alloran and Loren and Chapman on the Jahar and they are hosts?"

(Yes and no, Arbron stayed behind. But we didn't think about that and when I did it was too late. We also had on board a yeerk pretending to be Sub-Visser Seven, but Alloran through him out of the ship when it was a few thousand feet in the air.)

"What happened next?"

(Alloran ordered me to shoot the yeerkship we had landed in. I was too idealistic to listen. I knocked him unconscious and took the ship and went back for the time matrix. When I left the ship he was Alloran, when I came back… We barely made it off the planet alive.

Long story short, there was a battle and we were boarded by the Visser. Loren was free by this time and managed to blow the hatch. We were dying, all of us there was no air and we were being pulled toward a black hole. We had one chance to escape, the Time Matrix. And we used it and created a universe. And in a vortex we fought again and this time only Loren and I escaped and she took me to earth and we hid the Time Matrix.

I lived among the humans until one day the Ellimist made me go back. I didn't want to. He said I had too, I was a turning point. My peoples needed me. So I went back.

I fought, and when I fought for Earth that last time I watched the dome fall and it distracted me. I knew my brother was in there. I had already destroyed many yeerk bug fighters, but still the battle was already lost. The bladeship made sure of that with the destruction of the domeship. It was long enough for me to get hit, get wounded.)

I felt for him. "You were looking for Ax when you found us?"

He smiled that strange Andalite smile, (No Cassie I wasn't. I was looking for the Time Matrix. I buried it in a forest now it's a construction site. Well you humans know the rest.)

"So you're telling us you're a War-Prince that's a screw up and is just lucky enough that everything turns out okay?" I could tell that Marco had meant it as a joke.

(Basically.)

So many things made sense now. I looked at Ax, he was trembling.

I don't think anyone knew what to say. I felt compassion for him. I nodded at Jake. Before meeting he had asked me to tell him if I thought it was worth it to finish this mission. He had asked all of us. One by one, I saw the others nod their agreement.

"So what's your plan?" Naturally that was Rachel.

(We're going to need the Chee.)


	18. Dressed in Prada

Thanks for letting me know about 17. I think something was up with our network at school or something. ;) I know this one is short but I'm going to get lunch before class.

Rachel

"The Chee?" I could hardly believe my ears. "Eleanor I think we forgot to mention that the Chee are programmed against any kind of violence. That's why they are fighting in secret. If their programming allowed them to fight the war would have been over in like a week."

(I am aware of this, but we don't need them to fight. We just need their holographic capabilities, which from what I saw were most impressive.)

I still wasn't following. We needed to go back for Loren and no offense to the Chee, but they weren't going to be any help.

I looked at Jake silently pleading that he would say something, but he didn't. Ever since this mission had began Jake had allowed Elfangor, for the time being, command of our small resistance. It made me angry, Jake was our leader and I felt without him we would be lost, but I could tell it was a much needed reprieve. He finally caught my eye and with a soft reassuring smile calmed me down.

Cassie spoke up for the first time, "Why do we need the Chee then?"  
(From what I saw of Loren, she isn't going anywhere fast. We're are going to need them to create a hologram of a car or something she can hide in as well as a place to keep our friend Visser One.)

"We can contact them using the Bladeship I bet." Marco's dark eyes looked fierce. "Can the yeerks trace a transmission from this ship?"

(Theoretically yes Marco,) Ax intoned. (However the same radioactive rock that has us shielded from sensors is also prohibiting us from sending or receiving any transmissions.)

(Basically were sitting blind.)

"So how does this help us get back Loren? How does this help Tobias and why are we even listening to you?" Everyone stared at me, I hadn't meant to yell. I was so worried about Tobias. He didn't need to be hurt anymore. I was tired and hungry and at my end and everyone just stood there my eyes meeting Elfangor's. I wanted to cry.

Everyone thinks I am brave, but where Tobias is concerned I'm not. I knew this was one mission where he would do anything get Loren free and I didn't want to see him die trying. I need him and without him I don't know who would keep me sane. I blinked my eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall and held my brave pose.

Elfangor intently met my eyes reading in them more than I ever wanted to show.

(It will be okay Rachel, get some rest.)

He was offering me a way, a truce. I shook my head as I sat down, "No, I'll stay here."

Elfangor

I admired Rachel. The little human girl was so full of passion and bravery, two virtues that can be lost in the tides of war. I was jealous somewhere deep down, of Tobias. It had been a long time since any woman had loved me like that.

But now wasn't the time to mourn such losses. I had a rescue to plan and a battle to arrange. I'll worry about the battle later.

Jake and the others waited for me to continue. I almost couldn't. I almost didn't know what to say, then I did and it all came to me.

Loren

Out of a world of dreams and paper illusions I was awakened into the harsh reality of my present existence. A human hand shook me as groggily I came around. Its rough caress betrayed no hint of compassion or kindness.

"Wake up Loren. We're almost back to Earth." The voice was the cold voice of a killer.

"Visser Three?" I whispered half terrified.

"Of course," was the cruel reply. Then to one of the crew I suppose, "Tell Chapman to cancel tonight's meeting of The Sharing."

He said no more to me for a long time.

I tried to figure out my present situation. My hands were bound and I was going back to Earth. I could feel my injuries had been treated and I had been dressed in some sort of soft material that felt expensive.

I made myself take a deep breath. If he was planning on killing me he wouldn't care what I looked like. The Sharing. Why did that sound so familiar? A few weeks ago, the doctor! He had called me in for some blood work. He had also said he worked for the Sharing…

Visser Three 

The bug fighter landed inside of a building downtown. I was already in morph, my black limousine waiting outside. Dressed in a Prada suit, I looked more confident than I felt. I stepped out of the Bug Fighter and reaching behind myself offered an elbow to the human female. It was all a show of course, but because I was Victor Trent I would be recognized. The female must look as if she is my guest, my friend perhaps even my lover.

Wouldn't that piss off Elfangor? The female had been dressed in an expensive suit, and on my elbow with no cane she was beautiful by human standards.

As we left the building and walked toward my limo I made a show out of doting on her for the on lookers and was greeted by several business men who had given money to The Sharing. I introduced her as my wife.

Helping her into the limo I sat heavily beside her.

Visser One's feeding cycle ended tomorrow. I was running out of time.


	19. No choice but to follow

Extremely short chapter… Sorry my little sis came to visit last minute.

Loren

His touch made my skin crawl but I had no choice but to follow. My time was up. I had been left in my cell for some time and then unexpectedly I had been dragged toward the fighter bays. Drifting in and out of consciousness I had been brought aboard a bug fighter, my wounds were treated and I had been dressed in fine clothes and my hair was done.

Confused, I felt like a paper doll. Not an unfamiliar feeling unfortunately. I was used to being handled with kid gloves; my handicaps often make people treat me as if I am not fully able to care for myself. This time, however I was probably being dressed for my own funeral. Or the sickening thought that I was dressed for Elfangor's.

Then I was left alone in a small room to ponder my fate.

Right before we landed Visser Three came in and I was given instructions as to how I was to act and the consequences of my actions if I didn't. I had no desire to meet his demands, but I also had no desire to die.

I could tell he was afraid. If the Elfangor that had been on the poolship earlier was anything like the one from my memory he had a right to be. And that was no small comfort to me.

Now I am being led to an elevator and we are going down. The sensation brings a queasy feeling to my stomach. I hate elevators, always have.

I feel the warmth of the sun, the first warmth I've felt for a long time.

We've stopped. I am brought out of my revere by the sound of introductions.

"Ah, Mr. Trent it's a pleasure to see you again." The Visser spins at the sound of his name pulling me with him. I feel his arm go rigid.

"A pleasure, David. Perhaps you and your wife Josephine will be coming to visit us at The Sharing one night? At least to see the investment you help build." He purred, it was sickening but perhaps the Visser had realized that you catch more flies with honey.

"And who is this lovely lady you have with you?" I smiled but did not speak; as much as I wanted too unfortunately it would bring my untimely demise. There was a pause and then he spoke.

"This is Loren, she is my wife." He made a show of his false affections, and then whispered to me, (Say something, but chose your words carefully.)

I complied, willing the other man to see my distress. I am not that lucky. After a few more minutes I was escorted to the door of a car and placed inside where the Visser sat down beside me.

"Where are we going Visser Three?" My voice was soft even to my own ears. He was silent and for a long time I did not think he would answer, but he did.

"The Yeerks Pool."


	20. The sake of appearance

Ok, I know it's been forever. Sorry life happens and if I wrote down what's happened in mine since I last posted I'd probably get reviews telling me what I great story I'd wrote. Anyways here's the next chapter or part of it…depends how much I feel like typing. I've had like two hours of sleep, twenty horses and three energy drinks… don't ask…

Oh yeah…did this chappie only from Elfangor and Loren on purpose. Will go back later with the other POVs….no need to worry

Loren

I felt exhausted. I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, I had been tortured and then when I was almost free I had been captured again. My head, my arms, my entire body it seemed ached. I closed my unseeing eyes.

I remembered. The Yeerk Visser, Elfangor our plight across time and the galaxy. I felt fire in me, I was alive again. When I had been in the Visser's torture chamber it had been defiance and anger that had sustained me. Now it was almost a sadistic and sweet irony. The corner's of my mouth turned into a grin.

"What are you laughing at human filth?" I felt the visser's hot breath on my face as he spat the words at me. 

"I was wondering how you were going to escape with your life. If Elfangor doesn't kill you the council of thirteen will." My words had the desired effect. I felt a hand from nowhere across my face.

"You will silent in the presence of your Yeerk masters human." 

Truly, I didn't mind the silence. What is there to say when your riding in the back of a limo with an ever enraged alien a little short on his sanity? So I sat there in the tense quite and remembered. I saw Elfangor as I had saw him the first time, young and scarred as I tried to reconcile that warrior-child with the formidable War-Prince I had seen today. I saw myself taunting the my yeerk captor in another universe, and again today… I tried to remember the good things, my mother, our wedding. It all seemed so unimportant.

The battles, andalites and a time matrix. The stuff that any normal human could dismiss as fiction became the food of my survival and I feasted, knowing that my knowledge may save me. Or my son.

After driving for what felt like hours I felt the limo come to a slow stop. A burst of warm, dry air told me a door had been opened.

"Listen to me human and listen well. Do not make a scene, we are at a human mall. I need to fix your face, you have been dressed according to instructions that were transmitted for prisoner exchange. Make me look like a fool in this place and I will kill you. Keep in mind there is no one to miss you on this pathetic planet should you disappear." His voice was menacing, he meant it.

I felt my self being helped out of the car and placed on Visser Three's arm. Past two sets of doors and into what felt like a vast space. I heard a hundred voices talking, music and the smell of a variety of food. My stomach began to grumble loudly as I tried to ignore the sharp pains I now felt. I was in a food court. 

"Quickly." He began to walk before I had time to process the command and tripped. He made a show of helping me for the benefit of the crowd. A respected man who was head of a family organization couldn't afford to be seen tripping a blind woman he was supposed to be helping. 

I smiled up at him, again for the benefit of the crowd. Then loudly he said, "Come my dear."

I laughed a harsh laugh.

He picked up a relentless pace. After about five minutes I heard a woman's voice.

"Visser I have been waiting for you, truly I am curious because of sunch an unusual request." He must have made a guesture towards me because I heard a sudden, "Oh!"

"Fix her face." It was a growled command.

I felt the dainty hands of a woman, another controller I assumed, lead me to a stool and help me sit down. I heard a sigh as the gentle hands moved my hair away from my face.

"Visser, I don't mean to contradict you but her face is badly scarred and all the new bruising. I don't know what I can do. My host is a make up artist at Macy's not a plastic surgeon." 

Inwardly I winced. I guess even after so many years of being blind I was still a woman after all and let's face it appearances do matter.

Before the Visser could answer I did. " I was burned in a car wreck , I know my face is scarred. Just do what you can." I smiled weakly.

No more words were spoke but I felt the feather like caresses of a brush across my face. After about fifteen minutes the woman began to cluck her approval. Another woman who worked at the counter commented at how beautiful I looked and how sweet my boyfriend was to have my make up done.

I laughed.

"Visser," The human controller finally spoke, "Her face does look very nice but perhaps you should do something with her hair." 

"Indeed." 

Again I felt my self dragged through the mall to an upscale salon where my hair was cut into what I was told was a cute layered bob. Had I not been with the most evil creature in the galaxy I may have felt beautiful.

"Why are you dressing me up to kill me?" I finally asked.

"Because he will come for you tonight at the Sky Restaurant, and I can afford to have your appearance make me or the sharing look bad. Since my appearance and that of the organization are crucial to the taking of your planet."

Sky Restaurant, a very expensive open air restaurant on the roof and top floors of a downtown high rise. It was perfect if you wanted to call in a bug fighter, a bladeship or morphed reinforcements. 

After my apparent makeover we went down into the yeerk pool so the Visser could demorph. I can only hope the sounds of that place are far worse than the sight. I shuddered imagining a fate like that for all my people.

Then it was time to go.

Back to the limo, back to blessed silence. 

It was all beginning to feel surreal. I don't mean the war or the yeerks, I mean my life as poor blind Loren. It was as if the better, stronger me was reemerging after years of dormancy within. While the wreck, the therapy and years of darkness were now some etheral dream.

Elfangor

I was already waiting when the waiter showed them to the table. Wine had been ordered and bread delivered just as if this was a purely social visit. I stood and shook his hand. We both faked smiles, playing nice. Pretending we weren't gambling our lives and the fate of the fate of the galaxy.

I wasn't afraid. Loren stood out like a light in the darkness, beautiful, perfect. I only saw perfect. Others saw scares and bruises, I saw my beautiful Loren. I knew the others were around passively watching should trouble arise but we wanted to do this clean. It would benefit us all if we could. 

Strange silence settled over the table. For the sake of privacy I used thought-speak.

(Visser you have brought the human as requested. Now for my end of the bargin. Loren and I are going to go, and you are going to wait here. When we are a safe distance away I will allow my men holding Visser One to release her. She will join you at the table, here. Because we are watching you. She is already beginning kadrona starvation. I suggest you hurry so you're not explaining her death to the council.)

The Visser in his suit and his expressionless dead fish eyes watched me. His hands traced the steak knife at his place setting. 

(If she dies in your hands she is a casualty of war…) He smirked.

(I have already notified the Sub-Visser that she should expect Visser One, unharmed. So to ensure your cooperation.)

I too smiled. He turned puce with anger. 

Then I took her hand and we left. Together.

The exchange went as planned. How often do I get to say that? I think that was the first.

Everything seemed a blur as we made our way to the barn. The children had called their parents claiming a campout at Cassie's so no one was expected home. Indeed they were camping out by Ax's scoop. Everyone had been asleep for a while, at least I though they were. They all were on the verge of collapse. No sleep the night before, a battle and a meeting with Visser Three. 

So I sat awake, a lone sentinel. 

I was startled when a soft hand touched my face. I turned to look at her. She didn't say a word only put both hands on my cheeks. Finally after a time said only two words. 

" Aristh Elfangor." 

Something like lightning went through me. She remembered. She couldn't see me but somehow remembered.

I pulled her to me and fell into my own memories long after she had fallen asleep. Her head on my leg.


End file.
